


XVII (Japanese Translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: ヨトゥンロキ、政略結婚AU。ピクシブ未投稿





	XVII (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [XVII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790194) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



> ヨトゥンロキ、政略結婚AU。ピクシブ未投稿

第一章

　ソーは緊張のあまり吐きそうだった。胃の中に重い塊があるような感覚が、前の晩からずっと続いていた。朝まで一睡もできなかったし、今は食事が喉を通らなかった。目の前にあるチーズ、果物、パンを盛った皿さえ見る気がせず、ただ鏡に映る自分を眺めていた。侍女たちが彼の髪をとかし、髭を整えて、正装の仕上げをしている。母親が傍らで金の刺繍を施した赤いマントを手に持ち、優しく微笑みかけた。  
「緊張しすぎないようにね、息子よ」  
「緊張などしていません」侍女たちの前でそんな言い方をされたのが恥ずかしくて、ソーはむきになって答えた。  
　侍女の一人がフリッガからマントを受け取り、ソーの全身をその布で覆い始めた。首に一度巻きつけてから肩へ、そして背中に沿ってまっすぐ垂れ下がるように整える。足首のあたりまで達するマントは、華やかで威厳のある彼の容姿をさらに強調した。ソーはそのことを自分でも知っていたが、だからと言ってそれで緊張感が薄れるわけではなかった。今からでもオーディンが婚礼の儀式を取りやめてくれないかと、ソーは半ば本気で願った。ずっと前から決まっていた儀式とはいえ、いざ当日になってみると、とても平静に乗り越えらえる気がしない。不意に母の手が肩に触れ、ソーは飛び上がりそうになった。  
「あなたはきっと立派な夫になるわ」フリッガは言った。「お父様も私も、あなたをとても誇りに思っています」  
　ソーは顔をしかめた。「父上が誇りに思うのは、これが父上の願っていたことだからでしょう」  
　その少しあと、フリッガは侍女に全員退がるよう命じた。侍女たちは急いで道具をまとめ、それぞれ短く礼をしてから外に出て、ソーの寝室の扉を閉めた。誰もいなくなると、フリッガはソーを自分の方に向かせ、両手を彼の肩に置いた。  
「これはあなたの大切な義務よ」彼女は言った。「あなたにとっては辛いことでしょう、愛する息子よ。でも我が王国のために必要なことなのです」  
　もちろんわかっていた。よくわかってはいても、困難なことに変わりはない。ヨトゥンは決して醜い種族というわけではないが、何と言っても巨人族だ。冷たい体をした巨人族。そんな種族との結婚が自分に課せられるなんて、今でもとても信じられなかった。口に出してそう言ったことはなかったが、母親にはとっくに感づかれていたようだ。  
「私とお父様の結婚も、元々は政略結婚だったのよ。知らなかったでしょう？」  
　ソーは驚いて母親を見つめた。それは初耳だった。  
「嘘でしょう？」  
「嘘じゃありませんよ」フリッガはソーの髪を撫で、細い三つ編みの形を整えた。「最初、お父様のことをひどく退屈な人だと思ったわ。でも時間が経つうちに、心から愛するようになった。あなたもきっと同じことができると信じて。どうか私のために、そう信じてちょうだい」  
　ソーは頷き、腰をかがめて母親の頰にキスをした。もう何年も前に背の高さは母親を超えていたが、そのことは未だに不思議な感じがした。もう子供ではない。とっくに成人の年齢に達している。この日が来ることはずっと前からわかっていたではないか。どこからか勇気が湧いてきて、目の前の運命を受け入れるべく、ソーは背筋を伸ばした。我が王国が誇れる存在にならなければ。  
　フリッガが手を差し伸べ、ソーはその手を取り、並んで歩く準備をした。  
　儀式の始まる時間だった。

\--

　この結婚は、ヨトゥンヘイムとアスガルドの和平の証だった。両国は長いこと戦争を続けてきたが、この結びつきにより、新しい時代、新しい和平関係が始まる。それにしても、他の方法で同じことが達成できればいいのに、とソーは思った。許婚の姿を見たことはない。知っているのはその名前だけだった──ロキ。ラウフェイ王の二番目の息子。彼は今後一生ソーの伴侶として過ごすことになり、ソーも同じように彼のものになる。ソーは毎夜、許婚の姿を思い描こうとした。しかし浮かんでくるのはラウフェイの姿ばかり。冷酷な顔の巨人。  
　ヨトゥンヘイムにとってはより不利な取り決めであることもわかっていた。ラウフェイには二人の息子がいたが、オーディンには一人しかいない。したがって、ソーが国を出てしまえば世継ぎがいなくなる。ラウフェイの次男は不運だったとしか言いようがないが、ソーは彼の運についてなど今は気にしていられなかった。自分の運命を嘆くので精一杯だった。

\--

　ソーは式典の行われる広間で、オーディンの隣に立って待っていた。やがてラウフェイが近づいてくる足音が聞こえた。巨大な足が地面を踏みしめる、雷鳴のような響き。ひと足ごとにソーの心臓は飛び跳ね、手のひらには汗がにじんだ。彼はその手を体の前で組み、何も恐れていないという態度を装った。  
　衛兵が扉を開き、ラウフェイが入ってくる。見るたびに以前よりも巨大になったように感じる姿。ソーとオーディンは、頭を下げて敬意を示した。ラウフェイの他には誰の姿も見えず、ソーは不思議に思った。もしかしたら、許婚はどうしても結婚したくないと言い張って、今日のことは取消に⋯⋯そんな可能性は考えたことがなかった。自分のことだけで頭がいっぱいだったのだ。しかしそのとき、ラウフェイが一歩横に体をずらし、ロキの姿が現れた。  
　まさか、あれが？ ソーは口をぽかんと開けてオーディンを見たが、父親はまったく驚いた様子を見せなかった。いったいどういうことなのか。ロキはヨトゥンとしては子供ほどの背丈しかなかった。しかし顔や体格を見れば明らかに子供ではないことがわかる。背の高さはソーよりも小さいくらいだった。  
　そして、彼は美しかった。やはり信じられない。ソーはラウフェイ以外のヨトゥンを見たことがなく、他のヨトゥンの見た目については人づてに聞いた話や物語をつなぎ合わせて想像していただけだった。その想像が実際とまったく違っていたことを知って、ソーは急に自分が恥ずかしくなった。  
　ロキは黒髪を背中まで伸ばし、その一部は綺麗に編まれて前に垂れていた。こんなに小さいヨトゥンがいることも、ヨトゥンに髪があることも、ソーはそれまで知らなかった。しかしロキには確かにヨトゥンであることを示す角があった。額の二本の角はカーブを描いて上を向き、金の鎖で飾られている。体の他の部分は毛皮で覆われていた。アスガルドの気候には重すぎる服装が、彼の母国には適しているのだろう。腰巻きの色は深い赤で、ソーのマントとまったく同じだった。ロキは思わず見とれずにいられないほど美しく、ソーはやはりそのことがうまく理解できなかった。  
「ラウフェイ王」オーディンは言った。「我が王宮へようこそ」  
「全能の父よ」ラウフェイが答えた。「紹介しよう。我が息子、ヨトゥンヘイムのロキだ」  
　ロキは頭を下げた。目はまっすぐ前を見たまま、しかしソーとオーディンとは決して視線を合わせようとしない。その顔が怒りでこわばっていることにソーは気づいた。  
「ロキ王子よ、心から歓迎する」オーディンは両手を広げた。「そなたの到着に備えて我々にできるだけの準備を整えた」  
「ありがとうございます、陛下」ロキの声は柔らかく、その外見にとても似合っているという感じがした。  
「ヨトゥンの慣習では、婚礼への親の参加は禁じられている」ラウフェイはロキの肩に片手を置いた。「私が一歩この国を出れば、その瞬間からロキはヨトゥンヘイムの者ではなくなる」  
　ソーは彼らにそんな慣習があることを知らなかった。このとき初めて、ロキを気の毒に思う気持ちがソーの中に生まれた。故郷を離れ、二度と戻れなくなるのはソーの方ではない。家族と会えなくなるのも。  
　ラウフェイの手がロキの肩から離れる。ロキがついに冷静さを失ったのはそのときだった。彼はラウフェイにすがりつくようにその手をぎゅっと握った。  
「父上、どうか、お願いです」  
　ソーは自分がこの瞬間に何を期待していたのかわからなかったが、こんな光景を見るとは思っていなかったのは確かだった。ラウフェイはロキの手を握りしめ、フリッガがソーにしたのと同じように優しく頭を撫で、息子をなだめた。冷酷だとばかり思っていたラウフェイがこんな優しさを見せることにも驚いた。ラウフェイはロキの背の高さまで腰をかがめ、しーっ、と声をかけた。「心配しなくても良い」  
「私を一人でここに置いていかないでください、どうか、お願いです」ロキは言った。  
「おまえは強い子だ、私の小さな月よ」ラウフェイはロキの三つ編みを撫でた。「私のために、そしておまえの兄のために、強く生きるんだ。ここで後戻りはできない」  
　ロキは肩を落とした。両手をきつく拳に固めていたが、それ以上抵抗はしなかった。ラウフェイはソーには聞こえないほどの小声でロキの耳に何かをささやき、やがて立ち上がったときには、もう無表情に戻っていた。最後にもう一度頭を下げ、彼は広間を出て行った。後にはロキだけが残される。ロキはまるで父親が戻ってくるのを期待するように閉じた扉を見つめ、やがて諦めたように前を見た。そして、ソーとオーディンの立つ玉座に向かって歩いてきた。  
「陛下」彼は言った。「どうぞ儀式を始めてください」  
　ソーが取ったロキの手は、ひんやりと冷たかった。

\--

　夜には祝宴が催された。晩餐が終わる頃になっても、ソーはほとんど食べ物を口にしていなかった。隣に座るロキの存在がずっと気になっていた。毛皮は脱いだらしく、あの赤い布だけが腰を覆っている。ロキはときどき無意識のように指先で三つ編みに触れていた。ソーはその仕草を目で追い、するとつい濃紺色の乳首が視界に入り、そのたびに慌てて前を向いた。  
　二人はまだひと言も言葉を交わしていなかった。  
　何日か前の夜、ソーは結婚相手の巨人に貪り食われる夢を見た。今また別の夢を見ているのではないかという気がしていたが、これが夢ではありませんようにと祈るのは今回が初めてだった。  
　夜が終わりに近づき、招待客が一人また一人と去り始めると、ソーはもうすぐロキと二人きりになることを改めて意識した。胃に重い塊があるような気がしたが、それはもうぞっとするような感覚ではなくなっていた。広間からひと気が引くにつれ、口の中が乾いた。ソーはロキの方を向いた。ロキは何の反応も示さなかった。ひと呼吸おいて、不安を飲み込み、ソーはやっと声を出した。  
「そろそろ部屋に行こうか？」  
「お好きなように」ロキは答えた。

　二人のための特別な部屋が用意されていた。大きなベッドは最高級のシーツで包まれ、寝室の隣には二人だけの浴室も作られていた。豪華な部屋だが、心臓が喉元まで跳ね上がりそうな状態のソーには、ゆっくりと見渡す余裕もなかった。ロキも同じように感じていると言ってくれるか、態度で示してくれればまだ気が楽になるのだが、彼は相変わらず石のように固い表情のままで、ソーと目を合わせようともしなかった。  
　ソーは寝室の扉を閉め、これでやっと会話ができるかもしれないと思った。しかしロキはソーに背を向けて離れていった。ベッドの反対側に回って角の飾りを外し、ベッドサイドのテーブルに置く。飾りがなくても、角はじゅうぶん美しく見えた。ロキ自身も美しかった。血のように赤い、射抜くような瞳。それから、ロキは腰巻きの紐を解き、その布を床に落とした。  
　ソーは喉の奥で間の抜けた声を出してしまった。ロキは美しい裸の姿を晒して、無表情のままそこに立った。そしてベッドに横たわり、体をまっすぐに伸ばして、黙ってソーを待つ様子を見せた。ソーは動けなかった。  
　数分してからロキは苛々と息をついた。寝返りをうち、ソーを見る。  
「何をぐずぐずしているんだ？」  
「俺は──」  
「婚礼の儀を最後までするんじゃないのか？ それがアスガルドの伝統なんだろう？」彼はまた仰向けになった。「さっさと終わらせてくれ、早く眠りたいんだ。今日は長旅で疲れている」  
　ロキの言葉にソーは心から驚いた。胸に冷たいものが広がるような感覚とともに、ロキを抱くという考えそのものには昂りを感じてしまい、そのことに強い恥を覚えた。ソーはベッドまで歩き、少しためらってから端に腰掛けた。ロキに手を伸ばしかけてから思い直し、やはり触らないことにした。  
「ロキ、俺はおまえが望まない限り、何も無理強いはしたくない」  
　それを聞いて、ロキは素早く起き上がると、ソーをベッドに引きずり倒した。彼は歯をむき出し、怒りに瞳を光らせた。  
「くだらないゲームはするな、オーディンソン。私を馬鹿にしているのか？」  
「違う」ソーは言った。「これはゲームではない」  
　ロキは荒く息をつきながらソーを睨みつけた。怒っている彼は不思議と美しさを増して見えた。ソーはその腕に触れた。  
「本気でそう思っている。おまえを馬鹿にするつもりはない」  
　ロキの顔から怒りがあっけなく消えた。しばらくソーの表情を探ってから、自分が裸であることを思い出したらしく、素早く離れて毛布を引き寄せ、体を隠した。そしてベッドの反対側に、ソーに背を向けて座った。二人とも無言だった。ソーは起き上がって膝を腕で抱えた。まだ服を着ていたので、頭から上着を脱ぎ、ベッドの脇に放った。  
「あんたがこんな高潔だとは思わなかった」賞賛するような言葉とはうらはらに、嘲り笑うような口調でロキは言った。  
「俺はおまえがこんなに美しいとは思わなかった」ソーはそう返した。「ではお互いに予想を裏切られて、おあいこだな」  
　ロキは鼻を鳴らした。「そんな言葉で私に媚びようとでも思っているのか？」  
　ソーはロキの背中を見つめた。こわばらせた背筋に沿って、直線や円の繊細で美しい紋様が浮き上がっている。ヨトゥンは皆同じ模様を持っているのだろうか？  
「そういうつもりじゃない、おまえがそれで喜ぶのなら別だが」ソーは腕甲を外しながら答えた。「戦勝品のように扱わない方が、おまえも嬉しいだろうと思っただけだ」  
「嬉しい？」ロキは笑い出した。「何が嬉しいんだ──あんたの情けが？ 私が嬉しいと思うことがあるとしたら、あんたが死ぬことだ。そうすれば私も故郷に戻れるのだから」  
　ソーはベッド越しに手を伸ばし、ロキの手首を掴んだ。ロキは驚き、目を見開いた。まだ年若くとも、ソーには類まれな強さがある。その強さをロキに示すことに躊躇はしなかった。  
「この結婚を望んだわけじゃないのは、俺も同じだ」ソーは言った。「だがおまえがそうするように、俺も国への義務を果たす。おまえが俺に反抗的な態度を取ることは、俺たち二人にとって何の得にもならない」  
　ロキの顔に浮かんだ驚きは混乱に変わり、ソーの心は沈んだ。ロキはおそらく、ベッドに叩きつけられてモノのように扱われると覚悟したのだろう。そういう慣習は決して珍しくなかったが、それはソーが従いたいと思うような慣習ではなかった。ロキにその自分の心持ちを知っておいて欲しかった。ロキは試すように手を引いたが、ソーはすぐには離さなかった。するとどういうわけか、ロキはにやりと笑った。  
「離せ、夫よ」彼は言った。  
　ソーがその通りにすると、ロキは手を胸元に戻して、手首をさすった。笑みは消えていた。ソーは立ち上がって、ロキに背を向け、視線を避けながら鎧の残りを脱いだ。脱ぎ終えると彼はまたベッドに向き直った。ロキはシーツを体に巻きつけて、ベッドの片側に横たわっていた。彼の態度はだいぶ和らいでいた。  
「隣に寝たければそうすればいい」動かないソーに向かってロキは言った。「私は噛みついたりしない」  
「噛みつかれるのを恐れてるわけじゃない」  
　ソーはそう言いながらもベッドに向かった。隣に横たわるロキの体を意識しながら、シーツの下に滑りこむ。二人のどちらも、こうなることを望んだわけではないのだ。隣をちらりと見ると、ロキはまるで何かのパズルを解くように、ソーをじっと見つめていた。これからもずっとこうなのだろうか──ロキはいつまでもこんな辛辣な態度をとり、壁を作るのだろうか。フリッガに言われた言葉は今では遠く、とても不可能なことに感じられた。ロキにすっかり嫌われているらしいこんな状態で、どうしてお互いを愛するようになれるだろう？ しばらくすると、ロキはまた寝返りを打ってソーに背を向けた。ソーは大きくため息をついたが、反応は無かった。彼も寝返りをうち、二人はその夜、お互いに背を向けあって眠った。

第二章

　婚礼から三日が過ぎた。ロキは寝室から一歩も外に出なかった。婚礼の翌朝、朝食がベッドの上に運ばれ、二人は黙ったままそれを食べた。ソーが話しかけても答えは返ってこなかった。朝食を終えると、ロキは何も言わずにベッドを出て、浴室に入った。一時間後、彼に出てくる気がないことがはっきりすると、ソーは部屋の外に出ることにした。ロキに聞こえるよう、大きな音を立てて扉を閉めた。ソーは馬鹿ではない。ロキが一人になりたがっていることはわかったので、望み通りにさせることにした。  
　数日経てばロキの態度も変わると思ったのだが、三日目になる頃には、ソーも忍耐力の限界に近づいていた。  
「今日もロキは夕食の席に出てこないのか？」オーディンが訊いた。  
　ソーは隣の空席をちらりと見た。  
「そうらしいですね」彼は怒りに任せて食べ物を食いちぎりながら言った。「ロキは部屋を一歩も出ようとしない。どこかおかしいようです」  
「そのようだな」オーディンは言った。  
　フリッガは二人を交互に見ながら、眉をひそめた。  
「居心地が悪いのかもしれないわね。ロキにとってはここが異国だということを忘れては行けないわ。きっと外に出るのが怖いのでしょう」  
　怖い、などという言葉はまったく彼にそぐわないような気がした。到着以来、ロキの態度は一貫して冷たく、よそよそしかった。ソーは肩をすくめて食事を終え、ロキに運ぶための皿を用意した。居心地悪いのは無理もないかもしれないが、ロキにも義務というものがある。ソーと同じように。ソーは皿を持って部屋に戻り、片手でバランスをとりながら扉を開けた。  
　ロキはベッドで膝に本を広げていた。彼はヨトゥンヘイムからほんの少しの持ち物しか持参していなかった──魔術書が数冊と、わずかな着替えのみ。ソーが皿を置くと、ロキはやっと顔を上げ、立ち上がった。ソーはその細くしなやかな筋肉に包まれた体を見た。  
「服を着ると息苦しいのか？」  
　ロキは皿の上の食べ物をつつきながら答えた。「あんたの気分を落ち着かせるために服を着たりしない」  
「そういう意味で言ったんじゃない」ソーは苛立って口を引き結んだ。「おまえを気遣って──もういい、気にしないでくれ」  
　ロキが食べ始めて五分もすると、ソーは完全に忍耐力を失った。  
「永遠にこのままではいられないぞ」彼は言った。「このまま一生ここにいるわけにいかないだろう、ロキ。少しは外に出ろ」  
　ロキはまつげ越しにソーを見上げた。唇の片端が持ち上がり、冷ややかな微笑みを作る。けれどその表情の向こう側、瞳の奥の方に、ソーは母親の言った通りのものが見えるような気がした。怯え。もしかしたら、そう思い込みたいだけかもしれないが。  
「それは挑戦か、夫よ？」  
　ロキは「夫」という言葉に強い嘲りの響きをこめ、ソーはぐっと奥歯を噛んだ。  
「違う」ソーは答えた。「懇願しているんだ。五分でいいから、俺と一緒に外を歩いてくれないか」  
　ロキは少し思案するように扉をちらりと見たが、結局首を横に振り、夕食の続きに戻った。苛立ちのあまり、ソーは口を滑らせた。  
「それとも、外に放り出されたいか」そう言った瞬間にロキの目が光り、ソーはたちまち後悔した。  
「私に指一本でも触れようとしたら、殺してやる」  
　ロキの口調は冷たく、その唇から氷が出てくるのではないかとソーが本気で思うほどだった。これでは二人の距離は一向に縮まらない。ソーが何かすればするほど、ロキは遠ざかってしまう。けれどそれはロキのせいでもあった。彼はソーがどんなに親切にしようとしてもすべてを拒絶する。ソーは頭がおかしくなりそうだった。  
「悪かった」数分の沈黙の後にソーは言った。「本気で言ったわけじゃない」  
　謝罪の言葉にロキは顔をしかめ、ソーはその反応の意味がよくわからなかった。ロキは皿を横において立ち上がった。彼が次にどこに行くのか、ソーにはもうわかっていた。ソーが部屋にいれば、一人になれる場所は浴室しかない。あまり広い場所ではないが、ロキはそれでも構わないようだった。婚礼以来、ロキは毎日そこに隠れ、ソーは彼を止めなかったし、止めることを考えもしなかった。今回こそは止めようかとも思った。行かないでくれという言葉が舌先まで出かかり、言おうと思えば言えたし、言うべきだとも思ったが、結局は言わなかった。ロキは扉を閉め、しばらく出てきそうになかった。  
「子供っぽい態度だ」ソーは、ロキが反応して出てくるのではないかと期待して、わざと聞こえるように言った。  
　ロキは彼の母国と同じように冷たかったが、実のところソーは彼に惹かれていた。それまで存在することも知らなかった種類の美しさもさることながら、彼の誇りの高さが好きだった。その冷静さを乱して、隠している秘密をすべて暴いてやりたかった。会話はほとんどないままに、ソーはロキをそれまでに出会った誰よりも魅力的だと思っていた。そして彼は、ソーの配偶者なのだ。二人は永遠にお互いのものであり、それは幸せな永遠になりうるはずだった。ロキさえあの頑固な態度を改めてくれれば。  
　ソーは服を脱いでベッドに入った。彼が寝つくまで、ロキは決して浴室から出てこない。ロキの側に魔術書が置いてあった。ソーは興味を持ってそれを手に取った。思ったより重く、何世紀も前に書かれた古い本のように見えた。ぱらぱらとめくってみたものの、それが自分の知らない言語で書かれていることに気づいて落胆した。太古の昔の、今では使われていないエルフの言葉だった。ロキが魔法を使うところはまだあまり見たことがなかった。灯りを消したり、ベッドを整えたりする、簡単な呪文くらいだった。ロキの力は実際にどれほど強いのだろう。そう考えると楽しい気持ちになった。ソーにとって、力とは美しさの形のひとつだった。彼は本をもとの場所に戻し、ロキは故郷にどれほどの数の本を残してきたのだろうと考えた。  
　あることを思いついたのは、その瞬間だった。今日はもう遅すぎるが、明日の夜なら試せるだろう。静けさの中でソーは耳を澄まし、浴室でロキが立てる微かな物音を聞いた。そして一人、にっこりと微笑んだ。

\--

　翌日の夜も、二人はほとんど同じように過ごした。ロキは部屋を離れず、ソーは彼のために食事を運んだ。食べ終えるとロキは浴室にこもるために立ち上がった。ソーが行動を起こしたのはそのときだった。  
「待て」ソーは言った。「今日はそこに入るな」  
　ロキは立ち止まったが、まだ反抗的に見つめ返してきたので、ソーは付け加えた。「頼む」  
　意外なことに、ロキはソーの言うことを聞いた。浴室には入らなかったが、かと言って他に何をするでもなくただ立っていた。そこに根をはった木のように動かず、ソーの次の行動を見定めようとしている。ソーは安心させるように笑いかけたが、そうすることでロキは余計に疑わしげな顔になった。  
「何なんだ？」  
　ソーは寝室の扉まで歩き、開いて、ロキを手招きした。  
「一緒に来い、ロキ。見せたいものがあるんだ」  
　ロキは顔をしかめた。「どこにも行きたくない──」  
「時間はかからない。気に入らなかったら戻って来ればいい。約束する」  
　ロキは開いた扉を注意深く見たが、ソーが必ず約束を守ることを彼はもう知っていた。そして好奇心も抑えきれずにいたに違いない。今では彼のものでもあるこの王宮を、まだ少しも探索していないのだから。ロキは一歩前に踏み出し、最初はゆっくり、けれど最後には扉の前でソーの隣に立った。すでにいつでも攻撃に反応できるような姿勢をとっていた。  
「私の時間を無駄にするだけの価値のあるものなんだろうな」  
「俺を信じろ」とソーは答えた。  
　彼はロキを広間に連れ出した。もう夜遅い時間なのでひと気は無く、それもまたソーの計画の一部だった。多くの人々に囲まれたら、ロキは煩わしく思うだけだろう。アスガルド人の多くはヨトゥンを直接見たことがなく、特にロキのような姿をした者は珍しい。じろじろ見られればロキが激しく反発するのも予想できた。二人は螺旋階段を降り、大理石の円柱に沿っていくつもの回廊が広がる下の階に移動した。二人の足音が反響する壁に、伝説の戦士たちの肖像画が掛けられていた。ソーが後ろをちらりと見ると、ロキは好奇心を目に浮かべてすべてを見ていた。首を伸ばし、肖像画を覗き込もうとしている。彼は以前よりほんのわずかに態度を和らげているように見えたが、それでもまだ警戒している気配があった。二人はさらに階下に降り、やっと目的の場所にたどり着いた──木製の大きな両開きの扉。ソーは顎を上げ、ロキにこれがその場所だと示した。  
「私にこの扉を見せたかったのか？」ロキは胸の前で腕を組んで言った。「それなら、大して感銘は受けないと言うしかないな」  
「ヨトゥンがそんなに皮肉が上手だとは知らなかった」ソーは真鍮のドアノブをつかんで前に引いた。「おまえに見せたかったのは、これだ」  
　両の扉が大きく軋んで開き、その向こうに書庫が現れた。正直に言えばソー自身はこの場所にしばらく来ていなかったのだが──読書は彼の趣味ではない──ロキが読書好きなのは明らかだった。そしてこの書庫は巨大だ。城の二階分の高さを占め、本棚の間の通路は先が見えないほど長く続いている。中で迷子になってしまいそうなほどで、実際にソーは一度出口がわからなくなったことがあった。  
　ロキの名誉のために言うならば、彼ははっと息を呑んだりはしなかった。しかし口が大きく開き、目は見開かれた。感激している。その反応を見てソーはにやりと笑った。中に入るよう、ソーはロキを手招きした。ロキは足を踏み入れた。そのとたん、彼は別人のようになった。通路を歩きながら、夢中で本の背表紙に指を走らせる。まるで手を通して中身を読んでいるように、そして言葉とは別の手段で本たちに話しかけているように見えた。ソーは彼の後を追った。ロキが本に魅入られているのと同様に、ソーはロキ自身に魅入られていた。初めて来た場所だというのに、ロキの足取りは、自分がどこへ行くのかすっかりわかっているかのようだった。ロキは本棚の間を縫って進み、何度か曲がって、古代魔術の棚の前で立ち止まった。一冊の本を抜き出し、ぱらぱらとページをめくる。見開かれた目が興奮気味に文字を追い、心から楽しそうだった。ソーは隣に立って満面の笑顔を浮かべた。しかしそのソーの表情に気づくと、ロキはぱたんと本を閉じた。  
「何を企んでいるんだ？」  
「何も企んでなどいない。ロキ、おまえはもうアスガルドの王族の一人だ。いつでも好きなときにこの書庫を使うことができる。部屋を自分から出さえすれば」  
　ロキは顎を少し上げてソーを見つめた。  
「その代償に、何を求めているんだ？」  
「何も」なぜここまで人を疑うのだろう。ソーは苛立った。「ただ、もしよかったら、たまには家族と一緒に夕食を共にしてくれ」  
　ロキはまた別の本を棚から取り上げた。ソーの返答に満足しているようだった。本はどれも長いこと開かれなかったために埃だらけだったが、ロキは少しも気にしなかった。  
「考えておく」ロキは本に鼻先を突っ込んだまま言った。  
　ソーにとって、これは立派な勝利だった。ロキは本を持って書庫の片隅に行き、本棚に寄りかかって足を組んで座った。ソーは少し離れた場所で同じ姿勢になり、天井高くそびえる本棚を見上げた。高い窓から月の光がひっそりと差し込んでくる。子供の頃、父親から隠れるためによくこの書庫を使った。しかし今までその素晴らしさを深く考えたことがなかった。そのとき、ロキの声が聴こえてソーは我に返った。  
「別に一緒にいてくれなくてもいい」  
「わかってる」ソーは答えた。  
　ロキは肩をすくめ、それ以上は何も言わなかった。書庫の静けさが二人を包んでいた。自分がどれほど疲れていたか、ソーはそのとき初めて気づいた。一時間近く読書するロキを眺めてから、ソーは眠りに落ちた。

\--

　ソーは首と背中の痛みとともに目覚めた。一瞬自分がどこにいるのかわからなかったが、すぐに書庫で眠ってしまったことを思い出した。何度か瞬きをして体を伸ばすと、骨の鳴る音が聞こえた。ロキは以前と変わらない姿勢で、開いた本を膝に乗せていた。ただし、彼も眠っていた。ソーはじっとその姿を見つめた。眠っているロキを見るのは初めてだった。毎朝ソーが目覚めると、ロキはもう起きて姿を消してしまっていた。ロキの寝顔は落ち着いていて、普段よりずっと穏やかに見えた。何か夢を見ているのか、まつ毛がわずかに震え、胸が規則正しく上下している。起こしてしまうのが許されない罪のようにさえ感じたが、このまま眠らせておいたら不機嫌になるに決まっていた。ソーは手を伸ばし、ロキの肩を撫でた。肌の感触が冷たかった。  
「ロキ、起きろ」  
　ロキはすぐに目覚めた。上品な目覚めと言って良いほどで、少しずつ表情をはっきりさせながら周囲をゆっくり見つめた。あまり馴れ馴れしくしてはいけないと思ってソーはすぐに身を引いたが、ロキは少しも気にする様子はなかった。彼はつま先を丸めて伸びをした。  
「一晩中ここにいたのか」  
　それが質問ではないことはわかっていたので、ソーは何も答えなかった。  
「一緒に朝食を食べないか？」ソーは訊いた。  
　きっと断られると思っていたので、ロキがイエスと言ったとき、ソーは驚きを隠せなかった。

\--

　ロキは朝食だけでなく、夕食の席もソーと他の家族とともにした。両親に対するロキの態度はソーに対するものよりはるかに丁寧で、いまだにオーディンを陛下、フリッガを王妃様と呼び続けていた。夕食の終わりにはフリッガの手にキスさえして、彼女を大げさなほど喜ばせた。その後、ソーはロキをまた書庫に連れて行った。頭の良いロキがとっくに行き方を覚えているのはわかっていたが、なんとなく、ロキは一人では行きづらいのではないかという気がしたのだ。ロキは何も言わずついてきた。書庫ではまた何時間も読書をして過ごし、古書を開いてソーにはわからない言葉で何事かを呟いたりした。それ以上目を開けていられないほど眠くなる頃、二人は部屋に戻り、一緒にベッドにもぐりこんで眠った。ソーはまだ、ロキに指一本触れていなかった。ほっそりとしたロキの無垢な背中を見ていると、足の付け根あたりに湧き上がってくるもどかしい感覚があり、それが欲望であることにソーは気づいていた。  
　ロキの方はと言えば、ソーと会って以来、この二十四時間はもっとも敵意が薄れていると言ってよかった。やっとソーを信用する気になったようだった。少なくとも部分的には。  
　次の日の夜も、ほとんど同じように過ぎた。ただし今回は、ロキは書庫から一冊の本を寝室に持ち帰ってきた。部屋に戻って彼がその本を開くまで、ソーはそのことに気づかなかった。ほんのわずかな服しか身につけていないのに、どうやって隠して持ってきたのかもさっぱりわからなかった。  
「その本は書庫の外に持ち出してはいけないことになっている」ソーは穏やかに言った。  
　チュニックを脱ぎ、髪をゆるく後ろにまとめて、首の汗を拭う。今夜のアスガルドは普段より湿気が高い。しかしその気候はロキに少しも影響を与えていないようだった。  
「誰が気づくと言うんだ？ この本はもう百年ほど誰にも読まれていない」  
　ロキはその言葉を証明するように、本の埃に息を吹きかけた。  
　ソーは少し考えてうなずいた。「あとで戻すことだけ忘れないでくれ」  
「もちろんだ、夫よ」ロキは言った。  
　ソーはロキの隣に並んでベッドカバーの上に横になり、ため息をついた。少し前に冷たい水を浴びたばかりだが、その効果もすでに薄れていた。暑さが不快で、息苦しいほどだった。ベッドの上で何度も姿勢を変え、少しでも冷たい場所を探す。ロキは本を下に置き、目を細めてソーを見た。  
「何を芋虫みたいに動き回ってるんだ？」  
　ソーはまたため息をついた。「この暑さはまるでヘルのようだ。おまえは辛くないのか？」  
「いや」ロキは言った。「そうやって動き回るのをやめてくれないか」  
「やめられない」ソーはまた寝返りを打って、苦しげにロキを見上げた。「気温を下げる魔術か何か使えないのか？」  
　ロキは呆れたように笑ったが、何も答えなかった。そんな魔術は知らないということだろう。ソーは目を閉じ、何か他のことを考えようとした。冷たいミード、ヨトゥンヘイムの大地。しかし想像にも効果はなかった。こんな夜は、ソーはいつも諦めて、疲れて眠れるまで暑さに耐えていた。そのとき、何か冷たいものが彼の手首をつかんだ。ロキの手だった。ソーは驚いて飛び上がり、目を見開いた。何か言おうとするより早く、ロキが口を開いた。  
「動くな」  
　ソーは顔をしかめた。「何をするんだ？」  
「あんたの惨めな様子は見ていられない」  
　ロキはソーに近づき、裸の胸をソーの胸に押しつけた。そのひんやりとした感触にソーは身震いしたが、蒸し暑い空気から解放されるのは爽快そのものだった。急激に早くなる胸の鼓動をなんとか抑えようとしたが、どうにもならなかった。ロキとこんなに密接に触れ合うのは結婚式の夜以来だ。それも、今とはまったく違う状況だった。  
「ロキ──」  
「しゃべるな」ロキは言った。「それ以上何か言ったら出て行く」  
　突然、ソーはこれが何なのか理解した。ロキは彼なりにお礼をしようとしているのだ。言葉に長けた彼にしては、恐ろしく遠回りな意思の疎通方法だった。そんな必要はない、と伝えたかったが、ロキの方もすっかり快適そうにソーに寄り添っていた。ソーの体の温かさが、彼にとっては心地よいのかもしれない。ロキは冬の初雪のような匂いがした。一点の汚れもない、純白の雪の匂い。ソーはただ呼吸に集中して、胸に押しつけられるロキの肌や、その体の角度から意識をそらそうとした。ほんの二日ほど前まで、ロキはたとえ偶然にでもソーに触れまいとしていた。しかし今は、ソー専用の冷却装置のように振舞っている。ソーは思い切って片方の腕をロキに回した。ロキは嫌がらなかった。彼はただため息をつき、それはソーの首にひんやりと吹きかかった。もしかしたら──まだわからないけれど──ロキは、ソーを好きになりかけているのかもしれなかった。

第三章

　右から来たシフの攻撃に危うくやられるところだった。ソーは彼女の拳をかろうじて避け、素早く立ち上がった。武器を使わず、素手で戦う武術の稽古中だった。シフはふたたび殴りかかってきて、今度こそその拳はソーの顎にめり込んだ。ソーはよろめいて後ろに倒れ、痛みよりも恥ずかしさを強く感じながら笑い出した。シフは呆れて瞳を上に向けた。  
「今日は反応が鈍いわ」彼女は言った。「何か他のことに気をとられてるわね」  
　それが何かまで彼女が言う必要はなかった。ロキが影になった場所から見ていて、ソーはその視線をずっと意識していた。ロキにいいところを見せたいと思っていたのだが、今のところその試みは成功していなかった。ロキが立っている隅の方をちらりと見る。少しも感銘を受けていない表情がこちらに向けられていた。ゆっくりではあるが確実に、ロキは部屋の外に出るようになっていた。最初は書庫と食堂に限られていたが、今はもうどこでも好きな場所に出かけていた。しかしどうやら、どこへ行くのにもソーと一緒でなければ嫌なようだった。ソーはそのことについては何も言わないという賢い選択をしていた。  
　シフは顔を拭くためのタオルをソーに投げてよこし、二人は少し休むために並んで地面に座った。  
「大丈夫なの？」シフは小声で訊いた。  
「何がだ？」  
「あの、あなたの──ロキのこと。うまくいってるの？」  
　ソーは顔の汗を拭った。  
「ああ、うまくいってるよ」  
　シフは少し体を前に倒して、ずっと同じ場所に立って動かないロキを盗み見た。シフとロキは前日に広間で顔を合わせ、ソーが思っていたよりもずっと打ち解けて話をしていた。ロキの態度はあまりに礼儀正しくて不自然なほどだったが、シフはそのことに気づいていたとしても特に何も言わなかった。  
「彼、ヨトゥンとしてはかなり小さいわよね。どうしてなの？」  
「わからない」ソーは水差しからひと口水を飲んでシフに渡した。「まだ訊いてない」  
「そうなの？」シフは笑って水差しをソーに返した。「何も会話がないの？」  
　彼女の遠回しな嫌味はソーの頭まで届かなかった。彼は赤面してシフを軽く小突き、立ち上がった。本当のことを言えば、ロキとはまだキスさえしていないのだった。ロキの裸になった姿は、結婚式の日の夜以来見ていない。そんな事情を人に知られたら笑われるかもしれないが、ソーはただ他人に馬鹿にされたくないという理由でロキに何かを無理強いするつもりはなかった。ロキが何を考えてるのかわからない。それが一番大きな問題だった。ロキは以前ほど辛辣な態度は取らないし、体に触れることを許すようにさえなったが、もしキスをしたら喜んで受け入れてくれるか、それとも嫌がられるかはわからなかった。今はまだそのリスクを冒す気になれなかった。  
「おまえはウォリアーズ・スリーと一緒に過ごしすぎだ」ソーは言った。  
「ごめんなさい。あなたのことが心配だっただけよ。この前一緒に会ったとき、ロキは今にもあなたの喉を掻き切ろうとしてるように見えたから」  
　ソーは思わず笑い出した。おそらくシフの言う通りだし、それがロキのいつもの表情だと思ったからだ。  
「ロキは確かに怒りっぽいが、俺と一緒にいるのは嫌ではないらしい」ソーは立ち上がり、水をシフに渡した。「じゃ、また今度な、シフ」  
「ええ」  
　ソーは軽い足取りで、笑顔を浮かべてロキに近づいた。ロキは立ち上がって彼を迎えた。背中で手を組み、興味深げな顔をしている。  
「非常に勇敢な姿を見せてくれたな、夫よ。女にあんな簡単に負けるとは思わなかった」  
「黙れ」ソーはまだ笑いながら言った。「気が散っただけだ」  
「何のせいで？」  
　ソーはロキの質問に質問で答えた。「おまえは武術の心得はあるのか、ロキ？」  
「手合わせくらいならできる、それがあんたの訊いていることなら。でも私が得意なのは魔術の方だ」  
　ロキは無意識のように指を動かした。ロキの指はほっそりとして長く、とても繊細に見えた。けれどその指がどれほど強い力を呼び寄せることができるか、ソーはよく知っていた。ロキが魔術を、それも本物の高度な魔術を使いこなす様子をぜひ見てみたかった。魔術を自由に操るとき、ロキはどんな目をするのだろう。ごく最近まで、ソーはヨトゥンを獣にすぎないと、感情もなく冷酷な種族だと思い込んでいた。今では自分を恥じながらも、どれほどその認識が間違っていたかを認めていた。  
　二人は稽古場から王宮に向かった。壁沿いには衛兵が並び、その多くが歩いていくロキを物珍しげに眺めたが、ロキは彼らの視線を無視していた。衛兵たちのそんな態度にソーは憤りを感じた。かつてヨトゥンはアスガルドの敵国だったが、今はもう違う。彼はロキの近くに寄り添い、衛兵を一人ずつ睨みつけた。彼らはそれでやっと視線を逸らした。ロキが気づいているとしたら、彼の表情はそれを上手に隠していた。王子らしく、誇りとわずかな傲慢さをまとって歩いていく。しかしそれはあくまでも見せかけの表情なのだろう。ここにいる衛兵の誰よりも本当はロキの方が強いことを証明してやりたい、とソーは思った。二度と誰も彼を見下せなくなるように。  
　人目のある場所では、ロキは決してソーに触れなかったが、部屋に入ると同時にソーのむき出しの腕に手を滑らせた。あの蒸し暑かった夜にソーの熱を冷ましたとき以来、彼はときどき同じことをするようになっていた。それは性的な触れ方ではなく、純粋な好奇心を感じさせるものだった。ロキの手の冷たさにソーは身震いし、鳥肌が立つのを感じた。  
「あんたの肌はとても温かい」ロキは言った。  
「ああ⋯⋯まあ、そうかもしれないな」ソーは肌に触れるロキの指を見下ろし、そのときふと気づいた。「温かい肌に触れたことがなかったのか？」  
　ロキは首を横に振った。  
「こんな肌に触れたことは一度もなかった。気持ちいいのか悪いのかよくわからない」  
　ソーの方は、そんな言い方をされて気分を害するべきなのかどうかがわからなかった。彼はただ笑って、ロキの指の感触を楽しんだ。  
「おまえが少しずつ俺を好きになっているような気がするんだが」  
「あまり良い気になるな」ロキはそう言いながらも腕を触り続けた。  
　扉をノックする音が響いて、二人の会話は中断された。ロキは素早く体を離し、まるで配偶者と親密なところを見られるのが恥ずかしいかのように、一方後ろに下がって二人の間に距離を作った。ソーが扉を開けると、使用人がお辞儀をした。  
「殿下、オーディン様が玉座の間にお呼びです」  
　ソーはすぐに行くと使用人に伝えた。  
　彼は扉を閉め、汗で汚れた服を着替え始めた。新しい服に着替え終えて初めて、ロキの表情が変わっていることに気づいた──ロキは不安そうな、緊張していると言っても良いような顔をしていた。ソーは首を傾けた。  
「どうした？」  
「なぜあんたの父親は私たちを呼び出したんだ？」  
　ソーは肩をすくめた。オーディンが二人に何か用事があるのは奇妙なことでもなんでもない。ソーはそのままそうロキに伝えた。  
「彼は信用できない」ロキは言った。  
「俺のことは信用してるだろう」  
「そんなこと一度も言ってないぞ」  
　ロキは体をかすかに触れあわせながらすぐ脇を通り抜け、扉を開けてソーが追いつくのを待った。彼は不機嫌な顔をしていた。いつものことだが、ソーにはその理由が少しもわからなかった。ロキの機嫌は常に熱いか冷たいかのどちらかだった。時間をかけて慣れていくしかないのかもしれない。二人は並んで玉座の間に向かったが、ロキはずっと少しだけソーの前を歩いていた。彼の髪は長い一本の三つ編みに編まれていて、そのインクのように黒く光る髪が背中で揺れるのをソーは見つめた。抱きしめるのを許してくれた夜、その髪がどんなに滑らかだったか、ソーはまだ覚えていた。  
　オーディンは二人をお辞儀で迎え、玉座の階段を上がってくるように手招きした。彼はロキのすぐ近くに立ったが、決して直接触れようとはしなかった。あらゆる面で頑固ではあったが、オーディンは馬鹿ではない。ロキがアスガルド人に対して持っているイメージも、彼らを信用していないことも、オーディンにはよくわかっていた。賢い王は、動く準備のできていないものを無理やり動かそうとはしない。彼はただロキに微笑みかけた。  
「ロキ、おまえがこの国の慣習にもだいぶ慣れてきたようで、私も安心しておる。ソーは良くしてくれているのか？」  
「はい、オーディン様。ソーはとても優しくしてくれます」  
　ロキはオーディンとフリッガに対してはとても礼儀正しく、従順だった。そんなロキの姿を可愛らしいと思う一方で、両親を信用していないからこそそのような態度になることをソーは知っていた。  
「それは良かった」オーディンは言った。「フリッガと私から、二人に特別に用意したものがある。結婚祝いとして受け取ってほしい」  
　ソーはその言葉にはっとした。隣でロキも興味を持つのがわかった。  
「何でしょう？」  
「旅行だ」オーディンは答えた。「アルフヘイムへの」

\--

　その後、ロキは一日中、奇妙なほど無口だった。二人の部屋に戻ると、彼は浴室に滑り込み、背後で扉を閉めた。ソーは眉をひそめた。何かが気に入らないときはそう言って欲しかっし、その理由も教えて欲しかった。そうしてくれれば、もっとずっと楽になるのだが。しかしロキはこういう態度を取る方が好きなようだった。ソーはベッドに座ってロキが出てくるのを待った。十五分後、ソーは苛立ち始めた。二人の関係は前に進んでいると思っていたのに、それが全部無駄になってしまうのはあまりに残念だった。ソーは立ち上がり、まっすぐ浴室に向かった。ノックさえせず、いきなり扉を開く。  
「ソー！」  
　ロキは悲鳴のような声をあげて、浸かっていた浴槽の湯に深く体を沈めた。透明な水に髪がゆらゆらと浮かび、体は水中で不思議とさらに青く見えた。ソーはロキの抗議に構わず、浴槽のふちに腰掛けた。  
「話なら後にしてくれないか」ロキは怒りの滲んだ声で言った。  
「何にそんな怒っているんだ、教えてくれ」  
　ソーはロキをまっすぐ見つめた。冷静に、けれど有無は言わせない強さで。ロキも睨み返し、二人は数分の間睨み合いを続けた。やがてついにロキがため息をつき、諦めたように天井をあおいで、濡れた髪を肩から押しのけた。  
「あんたにはわからない」  
「試してみなければわからないだろう。言ってくれ⋯⋯頼むから」  
　ロキは水面越しに自分の膝を見つめていたが、やがて答えた。「アルフヘイムはアスガルド人にとってただの領国、楽しいバケーションを過ごす場所だ。だが私はどんな扱いを受けると思う？」  
　ソーは眉をひそめた。今まで考えたことのなかった問題のひとつだが、ロキの言う通りだった。アルフヘイムはライトエルフの国であり、高貴な神々のための場所だ。ヨトゥンがかつて一度も足を踏み入れたことがなかったとしてもおかしくない。ヨトゥンヘイムの評判が悪いのはアスガルドだけではなく、他の王国も同じことだった。しかしそれも今は変わったはずだ、新しい平和の時代になったのだから。ヨトゥンヘイムとアスガルドの和平協定についてはどの王国にも知れ渡っている。ソーはそうロキに説明した。  
　ロキはちっと舌を鳴らした。  
「あんたみたいにいつでも楽観的でいられれば幸せだろうな」  
「ロキ──」  
「あんたが私の夫だからって、彼らが私を受け入れるとは限らない」ロキは濡れた肌に手を滑らせた。「誰もがあんたみたいに──能天気じゃないんだから」  
　ソーはロキの手を目で追った。水に濡れた肌が輝いている。能天気。ロキの言葉はいつも謎に満ちているが、言っていることには常に一理あった。他に者には見えない彼の賢さがソーには見えた。ロキの考えを完全に否定するのは、あまりにも世間知らずというものだった。  
「おまえがどうしても嫌なら、行くのはやめよう」ソーは言った。  
　ロキは顔をしかめた。  
「そういうわけにいかない。全能の父からの贈り物を拒絶するなんて不敬だ」  
　ロキは浴槽の底に手を伸ばして栓を抜き、立ち上がった。ソーは頰が熱くなるのを感じながら、慌てて目をそらした。ロキは浴槽から出ると、棚からタオルを取り出して体に巻きつけた。濡れた髪から水がポタポタと床に落ちる。ロキは髪をねじって水気を絞り、軽く揺らした。水滴が少しソーにもかかった。  
「アルフヘイムには行く」ロキは言った。「ただ先に警告はしておく、楽しい旅にはならないぞ」  
　ロキが間違っていることをソーは強く願った。  
「どうなるか、実際に行って見てみよう」

\--

アルフヘイムはパラダイスそのものだった。最後に訪れたのはだいぶ前だったので、ソーもロキと同じくらいその地を光景を物珍しく感じた。気候はアスガルドよりずっと穏やかで、心地よいそよ風が常に南から吹き付けていた。ロキはソーの古い上着で体を覆い、外見を隠すようにフードをかぶっていた。二人は並んでライトエルフの広間に入っていった。人々はじっと見つめてきたが、それは少し前にアスガルドの王子とその結婚相手が訪ねてくると知らされていたからだった。エルフもアスガルド人も同じようにロキを見ていた。そのほとんどが敬意を示す視線だったが、何人かは困惑したような表情をしていた。ソーはロキの近くに寄り添った。警戒しているわけではなかったが、そうした方が安心できたからだ。  
　女性のエルフが扉の前で二人を迎え、お辞儀をした。  
「殿下、私はヴァーリアと申します。プールにお連れしましょう」  
「よし、そうしてくれ」ソーは彼女に先導するよう手で示した。  
　ヴァーリアはさらに大きな広間に続く扉を開いた。その広間の向こうにプールがあるのはソーも覚えていた。振り向くと、ロキは興味深げに周囲の光景を見回していた。先を行くヴァーリアの髪はソーよりも少し柔らかい金色で、腰の下まで長く伸びている。彼女の足取りは羽のように軽く、足音が一切聞こえなかった。ロキはヴァーリアに視線を向けたまま、ソーに体を近づけてささやいた。  
「プールって何だ？」  
「見ればわかる」  
　彼らはまた別の扉の前に到着し、ヴァーリアがそれを開いた。溢れる光に一瞬目が眩んだが、やがて慣れると楽しげな光景が広がっていた。プールはライトエルフの神殿の中にあり、大理石の壁に囲まれていたが、天井は無かった。プールの水は深い青色で、水面には花が浮かんでいた。人々は水の中や、プールサイドの大理石のベンチに座ってくつろいでいた。  
「ああ」ロキは少し興奮気味の声をあげた。  
　ソーはにっこり笑った。「言っただろう」  
　ヴァーリアはお辞儀をして、二人の飲み物を取りに行くために離れていった。その空間に先に足を踏み入れたのはロキだった。草の上を歩き、誰も入っていないプールを探し始める。端の方にひとつ見つけ、彼はそのそばのベンチに座った。ソーは服を脱ぎながらその後を追った。アルフヘイムのプールの水には、癒しの魔法が含まれているという。三十分も浸かっていれば体が若返り、より健康になる。ソーがそう説明すると、ロキは興味のないふりを装いながら、裸足のつま先で花に触れ、じっと水面を見つめた。  
「このプールほど爽快なものは他に経験したことがない」  
　ソーは肌着姿でプールに飛び込み、水の中を歩いた。ロキはただ眺めるだけで、服を脱ごうとはしなかった。ソーは手を差し伸べた。  
「脱がないのか？」  
「脱ぎたくない」  
「俺の前では気にせず脱ぐじゃないか」  
　ソーは笑ってそう言ったが、ロキは真剣な顔で彼を見返した。  
「それとこれとは違う」彼は言った。「この国の人々が私の敵だったことを忘れるな」  
「だがもう敵ではない。こっちに来い、ロキ。俺といるんだから大丈夫だ、わかるか？」ソーはまたロキを手招きした。「心配するな。俺と一緒にいれば誰もおまえに手出しはできない」  
　ロキはまだ戸惑っていた。この旅行の間中、ずっとあの上着を着続ける気だろうか。ソーがそう思ったとき、ロキは立ち上がり、フードを下げ、上着の前を開いた。服はため息のような音とともに草の上に落ちた。ロキは腰布をつけたまま、プールの底に続く階段を降り、一度水面の下に全身を沈めて髪を濡らした。プールは二人とも底に足がつく程度の深さで、ロキはソーのいる場所まで歩いて近づいた。ソーは近くに来たロキを片手で抱き寄せた。エルフを怖がっているせいか、ロキは抵抗しなかった。水の中にいてもロキの体は冷たく、脇腹がぴったりとソーに押しつけられていた。  
「どうだ？」ソーは訊いた。  
　ロキは納得するようにふん、と言うと、それきり無言になったが、体はリラックスしてソーにもたれかかり、実際に楽しんでいるように見えた。  
「穏やかすぎて変な感じがする」ロキは言った。「こんな気候は経験したことがない」  
　もちろん、ヨトゥンヘイムと比べて言っているのだろう。ソーがヨトゥンヘイムを訪れたのはほんの数回だが、それはどれも戦争のためで、気候が快適だったことは一度もなかった。快適な日など一日もないのかもしれない。国そのものが氷と雪の荒地のようなものなのだから。  
「ヨトゥンヘイムに帰りたいか？」  
　ロキはしばらく黙ったあと、肩をすくめた。  
「私がどう思おうと関係ないだろう。どうせ二度と帰れないのだから」  
　二人の周囲に波紋が広がった。それが遠くまで広がって消え、また水面が静かになる様子をソーは見つめた。そうとは限らない、と言ってやりたかったが、守れないかもしれない約束をするのは嫌だった。そんな約束をしてもロキが喜ばないのもわかっていた。一輪の花が水面を漂ってくる。濃い紫色の花弁。ソーは肌にしっかりと押しつけられるロキの体を強く意識していた。  
「もし違う状況で⋯⋯」ソーは言った。「もし俺たちが別の場所で出会っていても」  
　ヴァーリアがワインを持って戻ってきて、彼女がそれをベンチに置いてまた去って行くまで、ソーは黙って待っていた。その頃には頭の中に浮かんでいたその言葉が馬鹿げているように思えて、言い終える気にならなかったのだが、ロキはもう彼が何を言おうとしていたかわかっていた。  
「私を求めた、と言いたいのか？」ロキはふっと笑い、水面に軽く指を走らせた。「だが実際はこうして出会った」  
「そうだ、だがもし──」  
「誰も〝もし〟の世界を生きることはできない」  
　ロキが離れていったので、ソーはまた彼を怒らせてしまったのかと思った。しかしロキはワインをグラスに注ぎ、また水の中を歩いてソーに運んできた。ソーは少しためらいながら受け取った。ロキが何らかの方法で毒を入れたのではないかという気がした。ソーがワインを飲むと、しかし、ロキはそのグラスを取って自分もひと口飲んだ。彼は落ち着いていて、楽しそうにさえ見えた。  
「あんたは能天気だ」ロキはまた言った。  
　ソーはグラスを奪い返した。「悪かったな、伴侶よ」  
　不機嫌な声になり、実際に気分を害していた。ロキはただ笑った。冷たい笑い声ではなく、静かでさえなく、彼は心からの笑顔を浮かべていた。頰を持ち上げて、目の端にしわを寄せて。  
「悪い意味で言ったんじゃない」ロキは言った。  
「褒めてくれたのか？」ソーは思わず微笑んだ。「おまえにそんなことができるとは思わなかった」  
　ロキに水を跳ねかけられたが、ソーはそうされるだけの価値がじゅうぶんあると思った。

\--

　その夜、二人は北部の旅籠の食堂にいた。彼らは店の奥まったテーブルでミードを飲んでいた。正確に言えば、飲んでいたのはソーだけだった。ロキはひと口すすっただけで、こんなものはまずくて飲めないと決めつけたのだ。  
「薬のような味がする」ロキは唇を曲げて言った。  
「おまえは今までどんな薬を飲んでたんだ」  
　ソーはかまわず自分の分を飲んだ。プールではほとんど会話を交わさずに何時間も過ごしたが、決して気まずくはなかった。もう長いこと味わっていなかった、奇妙に平和な雰囲気が流れていたので、ソーはそれを最大限に楽しむことにした。こうして食堂にいても、その穏やかな雰囲気はまだ続いていた。ロキはまだ周囲の他の客を疑わしそうに見ていたが、今まで見たどんなときよりもリラックスして見えた。  
　二人の間の空席に、エルフがやってきて座った。片手に半分空になったグラスを持っている。「ソー王子」  
　向かい側でロキが緊張するのがわかった。エルフは知り合いではなかったが、特に敵意があるようには見えず、ただ酔っ払っているだけのようだった。  
「そうだ、何か用か？」ソーは言った。  
「結婚の噂を聞きましたが」エルフはソーに顔を近づけた。「とても信じられなくてね」  
　エルフの態度はどこか図々しく、ソーは彼が味方なのか敵なのか不意にわからなくなった。  
「本当だ」ソーはロキを手で示した。「我が伴侶だ」  
　ロキはじっと動かなかった。  
「ああ、なるほど」エルフは言った。「例のヨトゥンですな。この国ではとても目立つ」  
　彼はあからさまにロキを無視して、すぐにソーに向き直った。  
「では、全能の父は和平条約を取り付けたというわけだ」エルフはグラスから酒をごくごくと飲み、溢れた泡がその口から顎へと伝い落ちた。「ラウフェイ王は本当にそんな簡単に己の息子を差し出したのか？」  
「俺がおまえの立場なら、今すぐに口をつぐむ」ソーは言った。「ロキはもうアスガルドの王族だ」  
「あなたを祝福したかっただけですよ、殿下」エルフは空になったグラスをテーブルに置いた。「平和を獲得して、ヨトゥンのトロフィーを勝ち取ったことにね。ヨトゥンは獣だが、ある方面に限っては実に熱心に奉仕してくれるらしいじゃないか」  
　ソーは考えるより先にエルフを殴っていた。拳の力はエルフの体を椅子から吹き飛ばし、床に叩きつけた。全身の血が熱くなり、ソーは拳を握りしめ、立ち上がって怒りに震えた。  
「ロキのことを二度とそんなふうに話すな」ソーは言った。「次に同じことを言えばおまえを殺す」  
　エルフは床に転がり、酔いと痛みに呻いた。血まみれになるまで殴ってやりたかったが、そんなことをしてどうなるだろう？ ここまでにしておくべきだった。しかし気づくとロキも立ち上がっていた。彼の指がゆっくり動くのを見て、ソーは悟った。ロキは本当にエルフを殺そうとしている。間違いない。ソーは急いでロキの手首をつかみ、動けないようにした。振動と低い音を伴って、魔力がその肌の下から湧き上がってくるのがわかる。  
「行こう」  
「離せ」ロキは奇妙に落ち着いた声で言った。「こいつを殺して手足を腹わたで縛り上げてやる」  
「ロキ、やめろ。行こう」  
　ロキは怒りに我を忘れ、唸り声をあげた。ソーは無理やり彼を店から引きずり出さなければならなかった。そうする間ロキは渾身の力で抵抗した。異様な騒ぎに人々の注目が集まっていたが、ソーは構わなかった。とにかくここから出ていければそれでいい。ロキは正しかった。彼の言う通りだった。あんなふうに考えているのはあのエルフだけだろうか、あるいは他の人々も。彼らはロキを、ソーの戦利品だと思っているのだ。  
　外に出ると、ロキはソーの手を振りほどいて叫んだ。  
「言っただろう！ 警告したじゃないか！」  
「わかってる！」大声で叫ぶまいとしても、そうせずにいられなかった。  
　ソーはまだ拳をきつく握ったまま、空を見上げ、ヘイムダルを呼んだ。

\--

　ロキのために心から怒りを感じるというのは、ソーにとって初めての体験だった。回廊を歩く彼のすぐ後ろに、ロキ自身の怒りが、静かで不吉な雲のようについてくる。ソーは彼を振り向いて見ることすらできなかった。二人の関係は大きく後退してしまった。ロキがやっとソーの隣にいることを嫌がらなくなり、今の状況を受け入れ始めたところだったのに。二人はまた振り出しに戻ってしまった。  
　アスガルドに戻ると、ソーは無言でヘイムダルの脇をすり抜け、ロキが離れずについてくるように、しっかりとまた彼の腕を掴んだ。二人はひと言も交わさず王宮に戻った。部屋に入ると、重苦しい空気と怒りの感情が二人を囲んだ。  
　ロキがまだ殴りかかっても来ないことにソーは心から驚いていた。何も言わず黙っていることにも驚いていたが、それよりも心配していた。ロキの怒りが静かに膨れあがり、今にも爆発しそうなのがわかった。ソーは部屋の扉を閉め、ロキの次の動きを見守った。時間はかからなかった。ソーが一歩近づくと同時に、ロキはくるりと振り向き、血の色の瞳で睨みつけた。  
「どうして殺させなかった」  
「そんなことをしても何の解決にもならない、わかっているだろう。あいつの言ったことに対しては、俺がもう殴りつけて制裁した」  
　ロキはさっと近づいてきて、ソーの数インチ前で止まり、叫んだ。  
「あんたに守ってもらう必要はない！」  
「そんなことはわかってる」  
　ロキはさっと身を引いた。反論してくることを予想していたに違いないが、ソーは言い合いたくなかった。ロキとの言い争いに疲れ果てていて、もうこれ以上は続けたくなかった。しかし、ロキは言い争い以外に何をすればいいのかわからないらしい。彼は議論する代わりに刺々しく言い放った。  
「やめろ。あんたの上っ面だけ優しい言葉には何の意味もない」  
　ロキはソーの周りを囲むように歩いた。その目は暗く、そこに浮かぶ怒りの色は、結婚して最初の夜に見た彼を思い出させた。どうすればいいのかわからず、ソーは何もせずにただロキを目で追った。  
「あんたは冷酷な男のはずだった」ロキは言った。「私はあんたを侮蔑するつもりだった」  
　ソーはどう反応すべきかわからなかった。他に何も思いつけず言った。「そうか、すまなかった」  
「すまなかった？」ロキはソーの言葉を繰り返し、立ち止まった。  
　彼は激怒していた。固めた拳が振り上げられ、ソーは避けようがない攻撃に備えて身構えた。拳が飛んでくると、ソーはそれを片手で捉え、ただそれ以上動けないようにした。ロキを傷つけたくなかった。絶対に。  
「離せ」ロキが言った。  
　二人はしばらく揉み合った。ロキはもう片方の手で殴ろうとし、ソーはその手も押さえてねじり、腕を交差させて身動きが取れないようにした。それでロキの怒りは余計に激しくなった。蹴りつけようとし、それもかわすと、次にソーの腕に噛みついた。激痛が走り、ソーは唸ったが、それでも手は離さずに腕を揺すってロキを振り払おうとした。ロキが魔法を一切使わないのは不思議だった。本気でソーを傷つけたくはないのか、何らかの理由で今は使えないかのどちらかだろう。かと言ってとらわれた野生動物のように暴れるのはやめなかった。ロキが今にも頭突きをしてきそうだったので、ソーは彼の足を蹴りあげた。ロキは驚いて叫び、怒りに体を震わせた。その動きの勢いで二人は床に倒れ、同時にロキの右手が自由になった。  
　ロキはついにソーを殴ることに成功し、拳はソーの目の横を打った。ソーがぼんやりとしたのはほんの一瞬だった。すぐにまたロキの両手首をとらえ、体重を利用して床に組み伏せる。二人とも動かなくなった。苦しげな息遣いがしばらく部屋に反響した。ロキはまたもがき始めた。ソーを振りほどこうとして下から体当たりするが、ソーは微動だにしなかった。雪のように白いロキの歯が、怒りに噛み締められるのが見える。  
「ロキ、頼むから」自分でも何を求めているのかわからないままに、ソーは懇願した。  
　そのとき、ロキの固い屹立が腰に押しつけられているのを感じた。ソーは驚いたが、同時に自分の足の付け根にも熱がこもるのがわかった。考えるより先に手が動き、ソーはロキの腰巻きの布越しに、そこに触れた。ロキは身じろぎをして目を見開いた。またもがこうとして体に力をこわばらせる。  
「何をする」ロキは言った。「やめろ」  
　ソーは怒りの消えた目でロキを見つめた。  
「あんたは冷酷な男のはずだった」ロキはまた言った。  
　ソーはロキの手首の脈を親指でなぞった。それは極限まで速くなっていた。  
「わかってる」ソーは言い、ロキに口づけた。

第四章

　小さな子供だった頃、ソーは母親に、〝大きくなったら母上と結婚する〟と言った。  
「まあ、私の可愛い坊や」母は腰をかがめて彼の髪を撫でた。「大きくなったらきっと考えが変わるわ」  
「変わらないよ」ソーは母親を見上げて両手を伸ばした。「僕は母上を愛してる。愛し合ってる二人は結婚するんだよ」  
　母はソーをさっと抱き上げて、胸に抱きしめた。それから輝くような美しい笑顔を浮かべて、こめかみに口づけた。  
「結婚の愛は、また違う愛なのよ」  
　ソーは母親のシルクのドレスをぎゅっと掴んだ。  
「何が違うの？」  
「いつかね、坊や。いつかあなたにもわかる日が来るわ」  
　フリッガはソーを床に降ろし、ずり上がってしまったチュニックを整えた。母は美しかった。ソーは母親ほど美しい人には、一生かかっても出会えるわけがないと思った。母の言う違う愛が何なのか知りたかった。愛がひとつだけじゃないなんて。フリッガはソーの鼻先についた土の汚れを親指で拭った。  
「さあ、行きなさい」彼女は息子のおしりをポンと叩いた。「遊んでらっしゃい」  
　ソーはくすくす笑ったが、まだ答えが知りたかったので動かなかった。  
「母上！ 違う愛ってどういうこと？」  
「いつか見つけたときにわかりますよ」フリッガは言った。  
　ソーは母親を信じることにした。

\--

　ロキはソーの下で動かなかった。彼は彫像のように身を固くして横たわっていたが、心臓が早鐘を打っているのが伝わってきた。どちらが悪いのかわからなかった──ロキがじっと動かないことか、それとも何の反応も示してこないことか。そのまま長い時間が経った。ロキは目を見開き、頭の周りに髪が広がっていた。もう怒り狂ってはいなかった。それどころか、もう少しも怒っているようには見えなかった。今この瞬間までこうなることを少しも予測していなかったように、唖然とした表情を浮かべていた。ロキの視線はソーの唇へ、それから目へと動いた。二人とも何も言わず、少ししてから、ソーはこの沈黙を破るのは言葉ではないと気づいた。彼はまたロキに顔を近づけた。  
　今回は、ロキも口づけを返した。ソーは胸の中で何かが優しく羽ばたくのを感じた。ロキの口は想像していたよりも温かく、唇は柔らかかった。ロキが抵抗せず、キスをし返してきたことには驚いた。彼の心はやはり読めなかったが、今はそれでも構わなかった。ソーはロキの口に舌を差し入れ、するとロキは驚いたような、喜んでいるような声を出した。その反応にソーは全身が熱くなり、突然、何枚も着ている服が邪魔で、何もかもが焦れったく感じた。  
　ソーが体を離すと、ロキは怒った顔になった。ソーがキスをしたからではなく、止めたからだった。ソーが彼を立たせてベッドの方向に導くと、その怒りの表情は消えた。これから何が起こるかを理解したのだった。彼はもう少しでも離れているのは耐えられないというように、ずっとソーに体を押しつけていた。けれどソーは、すぐにはロキをベッドには連れて行かなかった。その前にロキの目を覗き込み、何を考えているのか、何を感じているのか探ろうとした。以前に交わした約束を必ず守ろうと思っていた。欲望に全身が締めつけられ、理性を失いそうになっていたとしても。  
「何だ？」ロキは言った。「今さら恥ずかしくなったのか？ ずっとこうしたかったんじゃなかったのか？」  
　ソーは頰を赤らめて首を横に振った。「おまえを戦利品のように手に入れるつもりはないと言った。俺は本気でそう言ったんだ」  
「なんと気高いことだ」ロキは言った。「馬鹿だな」  
　そう言うと、ロキはソーを押し倒して、上にまたがった。長い手足としなやかな筋肉を使って、ロキはかがみこみ、ソーに激しく口づけた。ソーはロキの腰に手を添え、腰骨に親指を押しつけてぎゅっとつかんだ。ずっとロキを下に組み敷きたいと思っていたので、思い切って体勢を逆転させた。ロキは低く唸り声を上げたが、少しも抵抗はしなかった。彼はソーの肩をつかみ、チュニックを引き上げて、無言で要求を伝えた。ソーは喜んで従った。チュニックを脱ぎ捨てる時間も惜しむように、彼はまたすぐにキスを再開した。肌が強く擦れあい、体に震えが走った。  
「脱げ」ソーは言った。  
　何のことか具体的に言う必要はなかった。ロキは手を下に伸ばし、腰布を外して、全身をソーの目の前に晒した。それからソーの脚衣にも指をかけて紐を解いた。ソーはそれを引き下げ、自身を解放しようとして、膝まで下ろしたところでロキの姿を見た。ロキのペニスは体より濃い藍色で、下腹に向かってカーブを描いて屹立していた。しかし陰嚢があるはずの場所は滑らかな肌があるだけで、その下に彼の女性器の唇があった。ソーは思わずそこを見つめた。ヨトゥンが両性であることを知らないわけではなかった。けれどロキのその場所を見るのはこれが初めてだった。この体を隅々まで記憶しておきたかった。  
　ロキのかかとが、ソーの背中に触れた。  
「あんたが上手なのは、じろじろ見ることだけか？」ロキは言った。「私はてっきり──」  
　ソーはロキの女陰に指先で触れ、するとロキは喋るのをやめて、代わりに大きく息を吸い込んだ。ソーは襞の内側で指を動かし、そこが濡れているのを感じた。この場所は、ロキ自身以外の誰かに触れられたことがあるのだろうか。ロキの息遣いが少しずつ激しくなり、腿には力が入ったり抜けたりした。しばらくしてからソーは指をゆっくり、注意深く奥に差し込んだ。もう片方の手はロキの下腹に置かれ、そこで痙攣する筋肉を感じていた。ロキが声も出せずにいること、もうそれほどソーを憎んでいるようには見えないことについて、何か気の利いたことを言ってやりたかったが、実際には彼自身も声を失っていた。喉に何かが詰まってしまったように、言葉を発することができなかった。欲望が高まり、足の付け根が痛いほどだった。二人はまたキスを交わした。ソーは二本目の指を足してロキの中に出し入れしながら、次にそこに入るもののために慣らそうとし、同時にそうするたびにわずかに押し下げられるロキの腰のかすかな動きを楽しんだ。まだ彼のペニスにさえ触れていなかった。ロキのキスは少しずつ力が抜けたものになり、集中力を欠き、彼はただ唇を重ねたまま息を弾ませて、すべてをソーに任せた。ソーはそれで構わなかった。ロキの両手はソーの肩をつかみ、そこの筋肉を探るように触れていた。  
　ソーはロキの唇の上で訊いた。  
「おまえは今まで誰かに抱かれたことはあるのか？」  
　ロキはソーの肩を痛いほどぎゅっと掴んだ。  
「なぜそういう馬鹿な質問をするんだ？」  
　ソーはその答えを質問に対する否定だと受け取ったが、そのことについては何も言わなかった。その事実を知ってペニスが余計に固くなったことも、認める気は無かった。しかしロキには伝わってしまったらしく、彼はかかとでソーの背中を蹴った。ソーは目の前のロキに夢中で、痛みなど少しも感じなかった。  
「わかった、悪かった」ソーは優しく笑った。  
　彼は指を引き抜き、ロキの内腿をつかんで押し広げた。その意図は明らかに伝わっているはずだった。ロキは物怖じせず、自ら腰を持ち上げた。ロキらしい反応だった。それまで触れればすぐに達してしまうのではないかと半ば恐れていた自分のペニスに、ソーは初めて手を伸ばした。先端からはすでに雫が垂れていて、ソーはそれを全体に塗り広げた。ロキは真剣な顔で一連の動きを見つめていたが、その表情からは何も読み取れなかった。ソーはロキの脚をつかみ、近くに引き寄せた。マットレスの上でロキの体は少し引きずられた。力の強さを誇示するそんな行動にロキは迷惑そうな表情を見せようとしたが、実際にはうまくいかなかった。二人がここにたどり着くまで、あまりに長い時間がかかったせいかもしれなかった。今晩こんなことが起こるとは、ほんの少し前までソーは想像もしていなかった。けれど実際にそうなっていることに、この上ない喜びを感じていた。どれほど強くこの瞬間を待ち望んでいたか、自分でも今やっと気づいたのだった。ソーは前に身を乗り出し、ロキの体の両側に手をついて、女陰の襞の奥に自身を押しつけた。  
「ロキ、おまえは俺の戦利品じゃない」  
　ロキは唾を飲み込んで答えた。「あんたは最初からそうはっきりと言っていた」  
　その口調に棘はなく、皮肉な響きもなかった。ロキは真剣にそう言っているのだ。ソーはもう一度ロキに口づけてから、腰をぐっと前に押し出した。  
　もちろん、ゆっくり動くだけの配慮は持ち合わせていた。最初に押しこまれたとき、ロキは息を大きく吸ったまま吐き出さず、ソーの肩をつかむ手に力を入れた。ソーは何か優しい言葉をかけてやりかったが、そうしない方がいいことはわかっていたので、ロキがその感覚に慣れるのを待ってから、もう少し奥に入り込んだ。最初はなかなか難しかった──ロキの中は、ソーが夢想していたよりもずっときつかった。少しずつ奥に進むうちに、ソーの腕は震えだした。こめかみに汗が浮かび、ロキの下腹に落ちそうだった。ロキがまだ息を吐き出していないことに気づいて、ソーは彼のペニスに手を伸ばした。そこを扱くことで、息をするように促した。  
「呼吸を忘れるな」ソーは言った。  
「もちろん忘れてない」ロキは言い、勢いよく吐き出した。  
　ソーの手はロキの気を紛らわすことに成功しているようだった。ソーが二度目に奥に入り込むと、ロキはそれを受け入れるように腰を動かした。手足も少しずつ力が抜けていた。痛みが薄れているのか、またはうまく無視できるようになったように見えて、ソーは安心した。なぜなら、もうこれ以上自分を抑えるのが難しくなっていたからだ。ロキの体の感覚は、それまでソーが経験したどんなものとも違った。ソーの肩をきつくつかんでいた手はついにそこを離れ、腕を撫で始めた。  
「この程度か？」ロキは言った。  
　ソーはうっかり彼の顔を見下ろしてしまった。目は瞳孔が開いて霞がかかったようになり、唇はまだ腫れているくせに、ロキはいつもの傲慢な笑みをまた浮かべていた。ソーはにやりと笑った。  
「俺を煽ってるのか」  
　ソーは少し速度を上げて動き始め、膝をついて体重を支え、ロキの腰をつかんで押さえつけた。  
「煽る？ 私は──」  
　ロキは途中まで言いかけて止まり、ソーが今まで聞いたこともないほどせつなげな声をあげた。あまりにも生々しい感情に溢れていて、それを聞いているだけで達してしまいそうだった。快感の強さにロキ自身さえ驚いているようで、彼の腰の動きは少しリズムを崩した。その声をもう一度聴きたかった。これからもずっと聴き続けたかった。もう自分を抑える必要はないと知って、ソーは欲望を解き放った。ロキのほっそりとした首と、そこのぴんと張りつめた筋を見ながら、腰を抱えなおして突きあげる角度を変える。前にかがみこみ、その首筋に口づける。ロキの両脚が持ちあがり、腰に巻きついてきて、そのあとはもう一切の遠慮をしなかった。思うさま突きあげ、片手は下に伸ばしてロキのペニスを握った。ロキが達するとき、その顔を見ていたかった。  
　長く時間はかからなかった。二つの刺激がロキを絶頂に追い上げ、下腹とソーの手に精液が流れ落ちた。全身が一瞬張り詰め、やがてぐったりと力を抜く。美しい光景だった。嵐の後の青空のような体。ロキに首の後ろをつかまれ、ソーはまたキスを始めた。ロキはソーの口の中で何かささやいていた。途切れ途切れに、けれど強い意志で。  
「来て」そう彼は言っていた。「来て、我が夫よ」  
　ソーはそのとおりにした。

\--

　何日でも眠り続けられる。少なくともそういう気分だった。身体中が痛かったけれど、それは甘い痛みで、幸せな疲労感だった。窓が開かれ、流れ込んでくるそよ風が汗ばんだ肌を心地よく冷やしていく。ロキは裸のまま窓際に立ち、外を見ていた。ソーは脚に絡まっていたシーツを蹴り飛ばした。  
「ロキ」  
　ロキは振り向いた。髪は乱れ、三つ編みは半分ほどけている。彼は美しかった。  
「こっちにおいで」ソーは言った。  
　ロキは窓からベッドに歩いてきて、マットレスに膝をついた。ソーは膝の上にロキを引き寄せて、目を覗き込み、ふたたびそこに答えのようなものを探した。そんなことをするなんて頭がおかしいのではないか、と言いたげにロキは彼を見つめ返した。  
「悪くなかった」ロキは言った。  
　ソーは瞬きをした。「悪くなかった？」  
「ああ」ロキはソーの額にかかった髪をかきあげた。「もっとひどいのを想像していた」  
　気分を害するべきかどうか、ソーにはわからなかった。すべてが終わったあと、ロキの怒りが再燃するのではないかとソーは恐れていたのだが、実際には怒りはすっかりどこかへ消えてしまったようだった。少なくとも、今のところは。キスをしたらロキはどんな反応をするだろうとソーはずっと考え続けてきたが、こんな事態だけは予測していなかった。ロキは本気で自分を憎んでいるのだと思っていた。しかし考えてみれば、ロキが実際にそう口にしたことは一度もない。ロキがソーに対する気持ちを具体的に言ったことはほとんどなかった。もしかしたら、ソーと同じように、ロキも今ではすっかり結婚相手を好きになったのかもしれない。あるいは快感が強すぎて、拒絶できなかっただけなのだろうか。  
「なぜ私の顔を本を読むみたいに見つめているんだ」ロキは言った。「あんたでもそんなに深く考えこむことがあるとは知らなかった。普通に考えることさえできないと思っていたのに」  
「俺が考えていたのは──」  
「そうだ、あんたは考えた」ソーの膝の上でロキは身じろぎした。唇はまだ激しいキスのせいで腫れている。「よっぽど素晴らしいことを考えているに違いない」  
　彼はソーの上から滑り降りて、マットレスに横たわった。髪に手を通し、三つ編みをほどく。すべてほどけると、真剣な顔で集中しながら、また最初から編み直した。  
──あんたは冷酷なはずだった。  
　その言葉の意味がやっとわかったような気がした。ソーはロキに近づき、髪を編む彼の様子を眺めた。  
「俺を好きになったんだな」編み終えたロキにソーは言った。  
　ロキはシーツを引き寄せて体を覆った。平静を装っているが、ソーは彼の顔にまだ快楽の余韻を見ることができた。ロキは少し前にソーがしたのと同じように、何かを探るようにじっと彼を見つめ、やがて目をそらした。  
「もう寝ろ」彼は言った。  
　ソーはその言葉に従うことにしたが、その前にロキにぴったりと寄り添った。胸をロキの背中につけて、二つのパズルのピースのように。ロキは抗議するように唸り声を上げたが、それ以上のことは何もしなかった。それはソーにとって小さな、けれど素晴らしい勝利だった。

\--

「なぜもっと早く報告しなかったのだ」  
　ソーは黙ったまま頭を垂れた。オーディンは片目を細め、手を組み合わせて、その場を行ったり来たりしていた。正直に言えば、ソーはこの朝になるまでオーディンのところに来ることを思いつきもしなかったのだ。それまではロキのことだけで頭がいっぱいだった。ソーは父親をそっと盗み見た。父は怒っているのではなく、ただ心配そうな顔をしていた。  
「アルフヘイムの大祭司と話をして、そのエルフの身元を調べなければ」オーディンは言った。「名前も何もわからないのか？」  
「ただの酔っ払いです」ソーは言った。「気にするほどの者でもないでしょう」  
「だがそうとは限らない」オーディンは立ち止まり、白髪混じりの髭に指を走らせた。「噂がヨトゥンヘイムに届くようなことがあれば⋯⋯」  
「なぜそれほど心配するのですか、父上。悪いのはエルフです」  
　オーディンは同意するようにうなずいたが、不安げな表情は変わらなかった。彼はテーブルの席に着き、隣に来るようソーを手招きした。ソーは座った。ロキはまだ部屋にいる。父王と話し終えるまで待っていてくれと頼んだのだ。昨夜の出来事をオーディンに報告する際、一緒にいれば、また二人の関係に波風が立つような気がして怖かった。ロキのことだから、ちょっとしたことで激しく動揺してしまうかもしれない。ソーの知る限り、ロキが信用しているのはソーだけで、それも完全に信用しているわけではなさそうだった。昨夜二人の間で起こった出来事にかかわらず、ソーはまだ慎重でいたかった。  
「我が国とヨトゥンヘイムは和平協定を結んだ」オーディンは言った。「条約は調印され、戦争は終わった。おまえとロキの結婚は、それをさらに堅固にするためのものだ。しかしこの和平はあくまでもアスガルドとの間で結ばれた。ヨトゥンヘイムはアルフヘイムと戦さこそしていないものの、完全に関係が修復されたというわけでもない。両国間の緊張は増している。もしラウフェイがこの結婚により息子に危険が及ぶと考えたなら、何か極端な反応を示すかもしれない」  
　ソーはテーブルをじっと見下ろした。父王と話をするたびに、王になるために学ぶことはまだまだたくさんあると思い知らされた。理論上はもうロキはヨトゥンヘイムに属してはいないが、愛する者のためなら誰もが理屈を無視した行動をとり得る。ソーにも今ではそのことがよくわかった。  
「私はどうすれば良いですか、父上」  
「まだ何もしなくて良い。まず私が大祭司と話す。ロキはどうしている？」  
　ソーは頰が染まりそうになるのを必死で抑えなければならなかった。ソーの知る限り、ロキは今、いつもに増して元気なはずだった。  
「彼は元気にしています。今はまだ休んでいると思います」  
「よかった」オーディンは立ち上がった。「アルフヘイムで何かわかったらまた知らせよう」  
　ソーは一礼してロキの待つ部屋に向かった。アルフヘイムでの出来事が起こす波紋について考えると不安が胸に広がったが、扉を開き、ベッドに座って読書するロキの姿を見るとそんな気持ちもたちまち消えた。まだ裸のままのロキに、ソーは微笑みかけた。  
「まだ服を着ていないのか」  
　ロキは自分の体を見下ろした。「湯浴みはした、それがあんたの心配してることなら」  
「いや」  
　心配という言葉はまったくふさわしくなかった。喜びの方が正しい。ソーは扉を閉めてロキの横に座った。二人の関係が大きく変わったことを強く意識していた。ロキの首に口づけたくなり、素直にその衝動に従った。耳のすぐ下に唇を押しつけ、柔なかな肌を吸う。ロキはんん、と声を出して本を閉じた。ソーはそのまま下へとキスを続けて、ロキの鎖骨にたどり着き、その形を舌でなぞった。夢を見ているような気がした。ロキがこんなことを許すのが信じられなかった。こんなことを、ソーに許すのが。ロキが少しずつ心を開いていることに気づいていないわけではなかったが、実際にはソーが思っていたよりもずっとうまく、ロキはそれを隠していたらしい。  
「おまえには憎まれていると思っていた」ソーは言った。  
　ロキはソーを見下ろした。髪が広がり、頰に落ちる。  
「あんたを憎んだことは一度もない。ただよく知らなかっただけだ。なかなか信じられなかった」  
　ソーは瞬きをした。  
「つまり俺を試していたのか？」  
「あんたを少しずつ学んでいたんだ」ロキは手を伸ばして、ソーの下唇を親指で撫でた。「その結果⋯⋯まあ悪くないという結論に至った」  
「おまえのことはさっぱり理解できない」ソーは言った。  
　ロキは笑い声をあげ、二人はお互いに顔を近づけてキスを交わした。それは最初は軽く優しいキスだったが、やがてロキはより深く舌を絡め、ソーを誘い込むように動かした。ソーはキスを中断して、オーディンの言ったことをロキに告げようかと考えた。けれどそのときロキが二人の間に手を伸ばし、やはり後にしよう、と思い直した。

\--

　朝食を食べながら、ソーはオーディンの訪問先についてロキに話そうと思った。ロキはベッドに寝そべり、ぶどうの房から粒をつまみあげていた。ひと粒ずつ空中に放り上げ、器用に口で受けとめる。ソーは話しだそうとして口を開き、ロキが唇の間から種を出すのを見て、また閉じた。タイミングがうまくつかめなかった。せっかく機嫌良さそうにしているロキを動揺させたくない。昼食の後にしよう、とソーは決めた。ロキの前に置かれた更にからパンをひとつ手に取り、食べる代わりに何度か引き裂いた。昨夜、ソーは自分が殴りつけたあのエルフについていろいろと考えを巡らせた。もしかしたらエルフは高い地位を持つ者だったのかもしれないが、そうだとしても何も変わらないとソーは思った。あれはエルフの方から仕掛けてきたことだ──あの男は、ソーとロキの二人を侮辱した。ソーは反射的に行動した。そうせずにいられなかったのだ  
　そうしているうちにオーディンから呼び出しがかかり、ソーはやはり先にロキに言えば良かったと後悔した。アルフヘイムからの返答が予想以上に早かったらしい。つまり非常に良い知らせか、非常に悪い知らせのどちらかということだろう。ソーは精一杯不安を隠そうとしたが、ロキにはすぐ感づかれた。玉座の間に着く頃には、ロキは緊張に全身をこわばらせていた。  
　玉座に続く階段の下まで来たところで、ソーはロキに言った。「父上はアルフヘイムに行っていたんだ」  
　ロキは首が折れるのではないかと思うほど素早く振り向いた。  
「なんだって？」  
「その通りだ」オーディンが言った。「話はソーから聞いた。私が直接対応すべき問題だと判断したのだ」  
　オーディンは玉座に背筋を伸ばして座り、膝で手を組んでいた。ロキが落ち着くことを願って、ソーは続きを促した。  
「あのエルフの身元はわかりましたか？」  
「ああ」オーディンはいったん口をつぐんでから続けた。「ソー、彼は軍隊の位の高い将校だそうだ。ロキに攻撃されたと訴えている」  
　ソーは思わず両手を拳に固めていた。「嘘だ！」  
「わかっておる」オーディンは答えた。  
　父親がなぜそれほど冷静でいられるのか、ソーにはわからなかった。あのエルフはロキを侮辱し、それはソーもまた侮辱を受けたことを意味するのだ。いっそのことあの場でロキに殺させれば良かったと思ったが、そんなことをすれば余計に問題が大きくなっていただろうこともソーにはわかっていた。  
「どのように対応するおつもりですか？」ロキは張り詰めた声で訊いた。  
「アルフヘイムの高僧たちに、そのエルフは嘘をついていると告げた。エルフは処罰された」オーディンはロキをじっと見つめた。「おまえはまだ私を完全に信頼はしていないだろうが、私はおまえを我が息子だと思っている。そして家族の名を汚す者を私は決して許さない」  
　ロキは身じろぎするだけで何も言わなかったが、体のこわばりは消えていた。ソーはほっと息をついた。では、これですべて解決したのだ。エルフは処罰され、これ以上の問題は起こらないはずだ。ソーはそう口に出して言った。  
「アルフヘイムの出来事は、すぐに噂となって広まるだろう」オーディンは答え、また口をつぐんだ。今回の沈黙は前よりも長かった。「すでに、ロキが魔術でおまえを操っているという噂が出回っている。アスガルドの王家を滅ぼそうとしていると」  
　ソーの怒りがふたたび燃え上がった。「そんなことは嘘だと父上もご存知のはず──」  
　オーディンは片手を上げてソーを黙らせた。そのとき初めて、父の手が震えていることにソーは気づいた。父王も激怒している。アルフヘイムの大祭司に父が何を言ったのか、ソーには想像もつかなかった。  
「すでに手は打ってある」オーディンは言った。「もうこれ以上このことについては心配するな」  
　それまでずっと黙っていたロキがついに口を開いた。「噂は必ず広まる」  
「そのとおりだ」オーディンは言った。「それについて我々にできることはほとんどない。しかしその噂が進む方向を変えることはできる」  
　ロキはそれきり何も言わなかった。数分後、オーディンは二人に退がるように言った。黙って部屋に向かって歩きながら、ソーはロキが自分に腹を立てているのかどうか見極めようとした。しかし、ロキは部屋に戻ろうとしているのではなかった。彼は部屋の前を通り過ぎ、そのまま廊下を進んで、二つ目の階段に向かった。書庫に行こうとしている。ソーは彼の後を追った。すぐ後ろを歩くソーを振り向きもせず、ロキは書庫の奥へ奥へと進み、最後の通路にたどり着いたところでやっと止まった。腕を力なく脇に垂らしたまま、目の前の本棚をじっと見つめる。ソーはそれ以上黙っていられなかった。  
「俺に怒ってるんだな」  
「怒ってない」  
　ロキは振り向かず、上に手を伸ばして高い棚から本を一冊抜き出した。爪先立ちするロキの後ろ姿をソーは見つめた。  
「怒ってるじゃないか」  
　ロキは本を開き、ぱらぱらとページをめくってから、ぱたんと閉じてもとの場所に戻した。そしてやっと振り向いた。  
「あいつらは私をあんたのペットだと思っている」ロキは苦々しく言った。  
「実際はそうじゃないとおまえもわかってるだろう」ソーはロキの体に両腕を回した。ロキが抱き返さなくても構わなかった。「人々もいずれそのことを知る。そしてそんなふうに考えたことを後悔するだろう」  
　ロキは抱擁を返しはしなかったが、ソーの肩に顎をもたせかけた。ソーは書庫の壁に並ぶ古い本や巻物を眺めた。そのほとんどが誰の手にも触れられず、読まれた形跡もない、膨大な書物の列。体を離し、ロキの目を見る。  
「もう心配しなくていい」ソーは言った。「もう終わったことだ」  
　ロキは彼をまっすぐ見返した。  
「私にはそう思えない」

第五章

　公の場では、ロキは親密さのかけらも見せなかった。ソーと並んで立ち、ときどき視線を投げてくることはあっても、彼のボディー・ランゲージは指一本でも触れたら許さないとはっきり伝えていた。けれど二人きりになると、ロキは完全に別人だった。ソーの唇、首、手、腿、常に体のどこかにロキの手が触れていた。ソーに拒む理由があるはずもなかった。ロキのプライドの高さについては、もう嫌という程わかっていた。今のところはロキの望みに合わせることにしていた。すべてというわけではないが。  
　オーディンと話した日から二日経った朝。ソーは横たわるロキの体を引き寄せ、その脚の間に座って、腰骨に唇を押しつけた。ロキは気持ちよさそうな声を出した  
「おまえを味わいたい」ソーは言った。「味わってもいいか？」  
　ロキは目を瞬いてソーを見下ろした。「もうとっくにしただろう、それともあんたの記憶力はそんなに悪いのか？」  
　そういう意味で言ったのではなかったので、ソーは微笑んだ。そして本当にロキがその言葉の意味を知らないなら、是非とも教えてやりたかった。ソーはロキの女性器に口を近づけ、襞の間に舌を差し込んだ。ロキは腰をぴくりと浮かせ、体をこわばらせた。  
「何をするんだ？」  
　ソーはまつげ越しにロキを見上げた。  
「力を抜け。きっと気にいる」  
　ロキは目を細めて彼を見たが、やめさせようとはしなかったので、ソーはまた同じ場所を舐めた。両手でロキの内腿を広げ、その間にしっかりと場所を取る。抵抗がないのを確かめてから、女陰に唇を押しつけ、そこに深く口づけた。舌を動かし、冷たい甘さを味わう。ロキの呼吸は乱れ始めた。  
「これは⋯⋯アスガルドでは誰でもすることなのか？」ロキは訊いた。  
　ソーは答えなかった。震えるロキの声から、その感覚を楽しんでいるのが伝わってくる。ソーはロキに快楽を与えるのが好きだった。おそらく、ロキがそれを受け取るのが好きなのと同じくらいに。彼はロキの匂いを深く吸い込み、そのまま行為を続けた。円を描くように舌先を動かし、奥に差し込む。やがてロキはソーの髪をきつくつかみ始めた。ソーはロキのペニスを握り、上下に手を動かした。内腿の震えを感じて、ロキの絶頂が近いことを知った。ロキに髪を多少むしり取られても構わなかった。ロキは悲しくなるほど美しい声で喘いでいた。高い、すすり泣くような声、切羽詰まって何かを懇願するような声。下腹の筋肉が痙攣し始めた。  
　達した瞬間、ロキはソーの顔に腰を押しつけた。指はソーの髪に絡みつき、そこをきつく引っ張っていた。ソーはロキのしたいようにさせた。ロキの体から力が抜けてから、そっと顔を離して口もとを拭った。  
「いったい私に何をしたんだ」ロキはぐったりと体を投げ出したまま訊いた。  
　ソーは彼の隣に横たわった。「良かったか？」  
「あんたは答えが分かりきっていることをわざわざ訊くという変な癖があるな」ロキはしばらくして起き上がり、にやりと笑った。「そのまま動くな。私の番だ」  
　ソーはロキの命令に従った。

\--

　何事も起こらない静けさがソーを不安にした。なぜそんなふうに感じるのかはわからなかった。ただここ数日、物事が不自然なほどうまく行き過ぎているような気がする。アルフヘイムからはその後何の連絡もなく、もっと悪いことが起こる兆しなのではないかと思わずにいられなかった。ただし、ロキの方は、やっとアスガルドの生活に馴染んできたという様子を見せていた。もちろん、今でも機会さえあればソーを困らせることはあったが、以前のような敵意のある態度はすっかり見せなくなった。それでも、まだ完全には心を開いていないのはわかっていたし、自分と同じくらい夢中になってくれているのではないかとソーに思わせることも度々あったが、手のひらで踊らされていると感じるのもまた事実だった。さらに悪いことに、ソーはそれでも構わないと思っていた。  
　ロキはときに我がままだった。ソーの意識が百パーセント自分に向いていないと感じると、たちまち機嫌が悪くなった。口に出してそうは言わないが、顔を見れば明らかだった。ここではソー以外に自分の味方はいないと思っているからかもしれないし、何か他の理由があるのかもしれない。ロキに関しては確実にわかることなど何もなかった。その謎めいているところにソーは無性に惹かれた。ロキが怒っているとき、なだめられるのが自分だけであることも誇らしかった。その点では、ソー自身も同じくらい我がままなのかもしれない。

　翌日の早朝、ソーは王宮内の散歩にロキを誘った。  
「おまえに見せたいものがある」  
　ロキは踏み台に座り、三つ編みを編み直すソーを見ていた。二人とも入浴したばかりで、髪がまだ濡れていた。ロキは手を伸ばし、三つ編みの先を留めるための革紐をソーに渡した。  
「わかった」ロキは言った。  
　二人は散歩を始めた。ロキを連れてソーが外に出ると、足元の草は柔らかく、まだ朝露をつけていた。アスガルドはまだ静けさに包まれていて、二人の足音だけが周囲に響いた。二人は王宮の敷地の南に続く、曲がりくねった小道を歩いた。小石の道を南へ、南へ。やがて視界が開け、土の地面が丸く広がる平野に出た。目の前に邪魔な石があったので、ソーはそれを蹴って脇にどけた。  
「俺はここで戦士になるための訓練を受けた」  
　ロキは訓練場を見つめた。何を感じているのか、その表情からは伺えなかった。  
「誰に教えられたんだ？」  
「高名なエルフの一人だ。名前はエルナーと言った。数年前に亡くなってしまったが」ソーは地面から棒を拾い上げ、簡単な剣さばきの動きをして見せた。「よく彼の剣を避け損ねて、血まみれになるまで打たれた」  
「出来の悪い生徒だったんだな」ロキが言い、ソーは否定しなかった。ある意味、その通りだったからだ。  
　ロキはしゃがみこみ、まるでそうすることで訓練場について何かが読み取れるかのように、指を広げて手のひらを地面につけた。それから手首をねじって手のひらをじっと観察し、土をはらった。ソーはロキに自分のいいところを見せようと思っているわけではなかった。少なくとも今はまだ。ただ自分についてもっとロキに知ってもらい、そうすることでロキにも彼自身のことを話して欲しいと思っていた。今ではほとんど使われていないこの訓練場は、ソーにとって楽しい思い出がたくさん詰まった場所だった。ソーは棒を握りしめ、その粗い樹皮の表面に親指を滑らせた。  
「ヨトゥンヘイムにも似たような訓練場がある」ロキは言った。「でも私はあまり使わなかった」  
「おまえには魔術があるからな」ソーは咳払いした。「まだあまり見せてもらってないが」  
　ロキは立ち上がり、両手のひらをこすり合わせた。一瞬怒らせてしまったのかと思ったが、ロキはその次に左手をくるりと回した。それはほとんど見落としそうなほどさりげない動きだったが、ソーはそれに気づき、ロキの指がわずかに内側に曲がるのも見た。何も起こらなかった。何を期待すればいいのかわからず、ソーはただロキを見て、何かが起こるのを待った。そのとき、手に持っている棒の表面がもう粗くないことに気づいた。それはすべすべしていた。そして動いていた。ソーは棒を見下ろした。いや、棒ではない。ソーは蛇を握っていた。蛇はうねうねと体を動かして、大きく顎を開いた。ソーはそれを振り落とし、思わず飛び退いた。現れたときと同じようにあっけなく、蛇は陽炎のように薄くなって消えてしまった。ソーは蛇がいたはずの地面をじっと見つめた。ロキは笑い出した。  
「魔法が見たかったんじゃないのか」彼は言った。  
「ああ、そうだけど──」ソーは地面をもう一度見て、蛇が本当にいなくなったことを確かめた。「先に警告して欲しかった」  
「じゃあ次はちゃんとそう言え」  
　ロキは済まなそうに笑ったが、ソーは最初から怒っていなかった。ロキが魔法を見せてくれたことは、さらに二人の関係が前に大きく進んだ証拠のように思えた。ソーは何をしようとしているかはっきりとわかる表情を浮かべて、ロキに近づいた。ロキは警告するように彼をにらんだ。  
「ここには俺たちしかいない」  
　ソーはロキの唇に、軽く素早いキスをした。ロキは小さく〝んっ〟と声を出した。確かに二人きりだった。そう実感すると二人はあっという間にお互いに意識を集中し、堂々と見つめあった。ロキの顎の形がラウフェイと同じであることに、ソーはそのとき初めて気づいた。ロキが目をそらし、その静かなひとときは終わった。彼は遠くを顎で示した。  
「あれはなんだ？」  
　彼の示しているのは、東の方角にある木々の連なり、広い果樹園だった。  
「イドゥンの果樹園だ。イドゥンの林檎を食べれば、永遠の若さを得られる」  
　子供の頃、ソーはシフと一緒に果樹園に忍び込み、見つかるまで採れるだけの林檎を採ったものだった。イドゥンの目は鋭く、二人は必ず捕まってしまった。  
「馬鹿げている」ロキは言った。  
「馬鹿げている？」  
　ロキはうなずき、果樹園に向かって顔をしかめて見せた。  
「永遠に続くものなんてない」  
　それきりロキは何も言わず、反論すべきかどうかソーは迷った。ロキは何事も悲観的に捉える。もしかしたらただ現実的なだけかもしれないけれど。ロキはさっとソーに向き直った。  
「他に私に見せたいものはあるのか？」  
「ああ」ソーはにやりとした。「まだまだたくさんある。来い、俺のお気に入りの隠れ場所を教えてやる」  
　ソーはロキを連れていくつかの庭園を通り抜け、子供の頃、叱られそうになったときにいつもよじ登って隠れた、大きな木の前で立ち止まった。しかしロキは木よりも庭園の花の方に興味を持ったようだった。そこにはあらゆる色彩の花が咲き、そのいくつかは二人の背を超えるほど高く茎を伸ばしていた。ヨトゥンヘイムにも短いあいだ開く独特の花はあるが、厳しい気候のために長く生き延びることはない。花が一年中絶えないアスガルドは恵まれている。庭園にはまだ咲いていない花もあった。固く閉じたつぼみがいくつか揺れていた。ロキは立ち止まり、つぼみを近くから観察した。何をしようとしているのかわからないまま、ソーが見つめていると、ロキは指先でつぼみに触れ、すると花はたちまち開いて咲き始めた。ロキがまた魔法を見せてくれた。ソーは目を見開き、ロキはそれに気づいてにやりと笑った。ソーは衝動的にふたたびロキに口づけ、ロキはからかうようにソーの唇を軽く噛んだ。  
　やがて二人は空腹になって王宮に歩いて戻った。帰り道はあっという間に感じられ、城に近づいて、二人を待ち構えるオーディンの姿が見えたときは、さらに短過ぎたように思えた。オーディンは背中で手を組み、地平線を見つめていた。その表情は落ち着いていたが、何か事件が起きたことがソーにはもうわかっていた。父親に近づきながら、ソーは暗い予感が胸に広がるのを感じた。  
「何があったのですか、父上」ソーは言った。  
　オーディンはロキをちらりと見た。  
「会合の要請があった」彼は言った。「ラウフェイから」  
　二人は黙りこんだ。ロキはオーディンに近づこうとするようにソーの一歩先に進み、思い直したように止まった。ロキは無表情だったが、目は鋭くオーディンに向けられていた。ソーは黙って彼を見つめるしかなかった。  
「いつですか？」ロキは訊いた。  
「今晩だ」  
「何のために？ 父は何か言っていましたか？」  
　ロキの声には不安があふれていた。けれどそれが自分と同じ理由のせいだとはソーには思えなかった。  
「ラウフェイが何を要求するのか、何か要求があって来るのかどうかさえ、私にはわからない。事実がわかるまで結論は出せない。さあ、中に入って朝食の席につくといい、そしてこのことについては今晩まで考えるな」  
　そう言うのは簡単だが、実際は難しかった。ロキが動揺しているのが伝わってくる。ソー自身も同じだった。アルフヘイムの出来事がラウフェイの耳に入ったのは間違いないが、彼が具体的に何を聞いたのかはわからなかった。オーディンが去っていくと、二人ともまた無言になった。ロキが何を考えているのかわからないのが、ソーには何よりも辛かった。ソーを拒絶するわけではないが、その目を見ればロキが考えごとに没頭しているのは明らかだった。ソーは何か場を明るくすることを言おうとした。  
「少なくともおまえはまた父親に会えるな。俺も嬉しい」ソーは言った。  
　ロキが立ち止まったので、ソーも続いて足を止めた。ロキの表情は相変わらず読めなかったが、話し出すと、その口調はソーが予想していたものとは違った。  
「あんたはいつも物事の良い部分だけを見ようとするんだな」ロキはその言葉を好意的に言った。  
「それは悪いことか？」  
「ああ、とても愚かなことだ」ロキは言った。そして続けた。「愚かだけど、魅力的だ」  
　意味がよくわからないと認めるのは恥ずかしかったが、それでもソーは正直にそう言った。  
「そうだ、私はまた父に会える。そして父はまた去っていく」ロキは言った。「それで余計に寂しくなる。もう二度と会えないという辛さをやっと乗り越えたところなのに、また同じ辛さに耐えなければならない」  
　それを聞いて、やっとソーにもロキの気持ちがわかった。それまでは想像もしていなかった。ロキと一緒に過ごす日々は楽しかったが、彼がそんな辛さを乗り越えなければならないことを改めて申し訳なく思った。ロキがここにいてくれて良かった。自己中心的だとはわかっていたが、そう思っているのは事実だった。ソーはロキの手をぎゅっと握り、ロキは振りほどかなかった。

\--

　夜が来るまでの時間は、遅すぎるようにも早すぎるようにも感じた。もうすぐ行われる会合の他には何も考えられず、二人はほとんど話をしなかった。会合の成り行きによってはひと騒動起こるかもしれないとソーは覚悟していた。ソーもロキも出席は許されないだろう。自己主張が激しすぎる性格であることは自覚していたし、ロキも同じことをしてしまうかもしれない。二人とも王ではない、今はまだ。しかし心配しても仕方ないので、ソーはロキと一緒にいつもと変わりない一日を過ごした。  
　不運なことに、その日は最初から特に大きな予定はなかった。アスガルドの地平線に夕闇が近づく頃まで、時間は耐えがたいほどゆっくりと過ぎた。夕食の直後にヘイムダルがラウフェイの到着を告げると、王宮は不意に騒がしくなった。ソーとロキは出席せず待つようにオーディンから指示された。そのことについてロキは憤ったものの、口に出して何か言うことはなかった。珍しく怒りを表現することなく、彼は二人の部屋でただ遠くを見ながら、不機嫌に黙りこくっていた。ソーは何か気分を和らげるような言葉をかけてやりたかったが、彼自身もその余裕がないほど不安に苛まれていた。  
「父は何をしに来たんだろう？」ロキは言った。  
「わからない」ソーはロキのうなじにそっと触れた。「きっと何も問題はない」  
　ロキは力なく笑って言った。「あんたの美しい嘘を信じられれば良かったんだが」  
　ソー自身も信じていなかったので、仕方なく黙って顔をしかめた。並んで座り、肩を触れ合わせ、二人は待ち続けた。ロキは我慢強い性格ではなかった。落ち着きなく脚を動かし、エルフ語で罵り言葉をつぶやき、ノックを聞き逃すのを心配するように数分に一度扉の方を見た。ソーは止めさせようとしてロキの膝に手を置いたが、彼は脚をずらしてその手を振り払った。そんなときもロキの体は冷たく、肌は柔らかく、ソーを誘惑した。ふと、その肌にもう二度とさわれないのではないかとソーは不安になった。一度考え始めると不安は止まらなくなった。触れるだけではない──もう二度と会えないとしたら。あの読書するときに文字の上を動くロキの指先、その指先を舐めるピンク色の小さな舌、あれをもう二度と見られなくなるなんて。怒りに燃えるときの赤い瞳でさえ──ロキのすべてが欲しかった。毎日、これからもずっと。  
「ロキ」  
　ソーは呼びかけ、伝えたいことをどうすれば言葉にできるのかわからなくて、無言になった。どうもタイミングが悪いような気がした。  
「なんだ？」  
　ロキはしばらくソーを見ていたが、ふと不安そうに扉の方を見た。  
「静かに」彼は立ち上がった。「誰かが来る」  
　数秒後、扉が開いた。オーディンが立っていた。ラウフェイの姿はなく、それが良いことなのか悪いことなのか、ソーにはわからなかった。オーディンは部屋の中に入り、背後で扉を閉めた。彼の表情は暗かった。ロキはすがるような目で周囲を見渡し、父親の姿を探そうとした。  
「どこですか？」ロキは言った。「父はどこに⋯⋯」  
「彼はヨトゥンヘイムに帰った」オーディンが答えた。  
　ロキは怒りをみなぎらせて叫んだ。「会えると思っていたのに──」  
「すぐにまた戻ってくる」オーディンが言うと、ロキは無言になった。  
　ソーは唾を飲み込んだ。  
「どういう意味ですか？」  
　オーディンは答えず、ロキを見た。  
「おまえをヨトゥンヘイムに連れ帰りたいそうだ」  
　ロキは口が動かなくなってしまったように一瞬黙りこみ、次に、何だって？という言葉が、おそらく彼の意思とは関係なくその唇からこぼれ落ちた。ソーは唖然としてただその様子を見た。予想もしていなかった展開だが、決して良い意味ではなかった。いったいどんな話し合いの結果、ラウフェイはそんな決意に至ったのだろう？  
「ラウフェイはヨトゥンヘイムの安全よりも、おまえの命が脅かされることの方をはるかに恐れているのだ、ロキ」オーディンは言った。「同じ父親として、私にも彼の気持ちはよくわかる。しかしこの要望にはそれなりの犠牲が伴うだろう。婚姻は無効となるが、その他の和平条約に影響はない。ただ他の王国がこのことにどう反応するかは、私にも予測がつかない」  
　怒りと不安とがソーの胸に湧き上がった。「父上、本当にラウフェイの言う通りロキを──」  
「いや、これは私の決めることではない。ロキの気持ち次第だ」  
　ロキはまるで自分の身を守ろうとするように一歩退き、目を細めた。彼は一連の出来事に対して気持ちを整理しようとしていた。ソーも同じだった。ロキが出て行くはずがない⋯⋯いや、出て行ってしまうかもしれない。彼が出て行くと決めれば、ソーにそれを止めることはできない。以前は存在しなかったその選択肢が、今はロキの手にあるのだ。  
「私の言っていることがわかるか？」オーディンは何も答えないロキの顔を覗きこんだ。「これはおまえの決めることだ。私が代わりに決めることはしない。以前も言ったとおり、おまえは決して囚人ではない。今でもそのことは変わらない」  
　その言葉が、ロキを現実に引き戻したようだった。  
「これは試験ですか、全能の父よ。私を試そうとしているのですか？」  
「私は最善を尽くそうとしているだけだ」  
　ロキは口を閉じたが、不安が和らいだようにはまったく見えなかった。彼はまるで答えを求めるようにソーを見たが、ソーは自分を無力に感じながら見つめ返すことしかできなかった。決定権は自分にもない。どうすれば良いのかわからない。オーディンはふたたび扉を開いた。  
「ラウフェイはまた明日の夜ここに来る」彼は言った。「そのときまでに答を決めておくように」  
「わかりました」だいぶ落ち着いた声でロキは答えた。  
　二人の前で扉が閉まり、静けさが戻ってきた。二人の上に重い空気がのしかかり、どちらも何も言おうとしなかった。ロキはどうしたいのか。ソーはその答えを聞くのが本気で怖かった。出て行くという答えを聞くのが怖い。二人が最初からうまくいっていたとは言い難いが、少しずつお互いについて知り、心を開き始めたところだと思っていた。ロキが好きだった──ただ好きという以上の気持ちを持っていた──そしてロキの方も同じように思ってくれていると感じてはいたが、それだけで故郷に戻ることを思いとどまってくれるかどうかはわからなかった。  
　ロキはふたたびどさりとベッドに腰掛けた。その顔に浮かぶ葛藤の表情が、ソーにいくばくかの希望を与えた。ロキも迷っているのかもしれない。迷っていて欲しいと思う気持ちは否定できなかった。ここにいて欲しかった。ソーはロキに寄り添い、肩のくぼみに顎を乗せた。ロキの声が喉に直接響いてきた。  
「私がいなくなったら、あんたは悲しむか？」  
「ああ」  
「いなくなっても構わないか？」  
「俺は⋯⋯俺にはおまえを止めることはできない」ソーは唇を噛んだ。今にも足元で砕けそうな、薄い氷の上を歩いているような気がした。何と答えるのが正解なのかわからなかった。「だがおまえがいなくなるのは嫌だ」  
「あんたに私を止めることはできない」  
　ロキは他人事のようにそう言った。まるで実際にそのことを検討しているように。ソーは背筋を伸ばして座り、ロキの両肩をつかんで、自分の方を向かせた。  
「おまえが出て行くと決めたなら俺に止めることはできない。出て行きたいのか？」  
　ロキは口を開いたが、うまく言葉が見つからないようだった。  
「わからない」彼はしばらくして言った。そのささやきはため息のようにソーの顔に吹きかかり、氷のように冷たく、そしていくつもの意味を含んでいた。  
　ソーの両手がロキの肩から滑り落ちた。  
「そうか」  
　ロキは不意に飛び退くようにして立ち上がり、怒りの目を向けた。口をぎゅっと引き結び、両手を拳に丸めて、床を歩き始める。  
「私を操って思いとどまらせようとするな」彼は言った。  
　ソーは目を瞬いた。何もしていないのに。少なくともそう言われて思い当たるようなことはなかった。ロキの心を操って思い通りの答えを選ばせようとなどしていない。彼はゆっくりと立ち、同じようにゆっくりとロキに近づいた。ロキが選択に苦しんでいることが、今でははっきりと見て取れた。  
「私に罪悪感を持たせようとするな」ロキは言った。  
　ソーが近づいてくることに気づき、ロキは立ち止まった。激しい怒りに胸が上下している。  
「ロキ、これはおまえが決めることだ」  
　ロキは突然怒りがしぼんでしまったように、がっくりと肩を落とした。もう少しも怒っているようには見えたなかった。考え疲れてしまったのかもしれない。  
「ああ、そうだ」ロキは言った。「私が決めることだ」  
　ソーはロキを胸に引き寄せ、二人とも足が疲れて立っていられなくなるまで、そのまま彼を抱きしめていた。

第六章

　ロキは眠りに落ちたが、ソーは眠れなかった。いつまでも目覚めたまま、ソーは腕の中で眠るロキを見つめた。これが最後の夜になるのだろうか。ロキがアスガルドに足を踏み入れた瞬間、ソーの人生は変わった。それが自分の世界を根本的にくつがえすほどの変化になることを、そのときのソーはまだ知らなかった。これほど強くロキを必要だと感じるようになるとは予想していなかった。こうして心臓の鼓動をぴったりと合わせて寄り添うようになるとは。これは愛なのだろうか。そうに違いない、そうでないなら、愛にとても近い何かだ。ソーはこれまでに誰かを愛していると確信したことはなかった。けれどそれがどんな感じのするものか、想像はできると思っていた。きっとこれがそうだ。ついに愛を見つけたのだ。  
　けれど自分がロキの立場だったら、同じことを感じるとは言えなかった。ロキがここを去ると決めたら、そのあとはどうなるのだろう。結婚は無効になり、ソーは理屈上、誰とでも好きな相手と再婚できるようになる。けれどもう他の誰かと結婚はしたくない。ロキを訪ねることは許されるだろうか。ロキはもう二度と会いたくないと言うかもしれない。和平条約に基づいた結婚が破綻すれば、他国はそれを弱みとして受け取り、政情不安が引き起こされるかもしれない。ひとつの大きな柱が倒れれば、やがて他の柱も次々と倒れていくだろう。  
　ロキには幸せでいてほしい。けれど、できれば自分の隣で幸せになって欲しかった。今でも、少なくともある程度は幸せを感じてくれていると信じていたが、もしかしたらそれだけでは足りないのかもしれなかった。もしソー自身が家族と離ればなれになり、そしてまた再会できるチャンスを得たなら、ためらいなくそれに飛びつくだろう。ソーはロキの寝顔を見つめた。夢の中でさえ悩んでいるのか、苦しげに眉を寄せている。ひと束の髪が角の周りに絡みついていた。ソーはそれを注意深くほどき、後ろにかきあげてやった。  
　いつの間に眠っていたのか、早朝にソーが目覚めると、腕が空になっていた。寝起きの頭が混乱し、もうロキが去ってしまったのかと勘違いして、ソーは一瞬パニックに陥った。しかし起き上がったとき、ロキが浴室から出てくるのが見えた。  
「ああ、起きたな」ロキが言った。  
「どうするか──」問いかけようとして、ソーは自分を押しとどめた。心から答えが知りたかったが、同時に知るのが怖かった。もちろん、ロキは彼が何を訊こうとしていたのか、すでに見抜いていた。  
「まだ決めてない」彼は言った。「でもあることを思いついたんだ」  
　彼は奇妙なほど落ち着いた表情で、髪をねじって水を絞った。あることを思いついた？ ソーはそれが良いアイディアであることを願った。二人の両方が求めるものを得られるような方法があるとはとても思えなかったが、ロキがそれを見つけたのなら、すぐにでも教えて欲しかった。しかしロキはなかなか話し出そうとしない。彼はゆっくりと服を身につけ、毛皮を腰の周りに結びつけた。無表情のまま、首に伝う水滴をタオルで拭っている。我慢しきれず叫びそうになったとき、ロキはやっとソーを見た。  
「一緒にヨトゥンヘイムに行こう」  
　ソーはマットレスに体が沈んでいくような気がした。心のどこかで、ロキがそう言うことを恐れていた。ソーにはできないたったひとつのことを求めるのではないかと。ソーがここを去れば、アスガルドには世継ぎがいなくなる。オーディンがヴァルハラへ向かったあと、玉座を受け継ぐ者は誰もいない。それはアスガルドの終焉を意味していた。  
「ロキ、俺がここを出ていけないことは知っているはずだ──」  
「ああ、やっと本音を見せたな」ロキの表情は固くなった。「私を故郷から引き離すのは構わないのに、自分は尊いアスガルドを決して離れようとしない」  
「それが理由ではない」ソーは言った。「世継ぎがいなくなる。俺のせいで国が滅びてしまう」  
「私には関係のないことだ」  
　怒りに我を失いかけているロキを見て、何かひとつでも間違った対応をすれば、きっと二人とも永遠に後悔するに違いないようなことを言ってしまうだろうとソーは思った。ロキにはまだソーを想う気持ちが残っている。そうでなければ、ヨトゥンヘイムに一緒に行こうとは言わないだろう。彼をここに留まらせる方法が、必ずどこかにあるはずだった。  
「アスガルドの民は、今ではおまえの民でもある」ソーは言った。  
　二人とも黙り込み、ロキはソーの言ったことについて考え込んでいる様子だった。ロキの背後の窓から、朝の光が差し込んでいる。光の筋が彼の周りできらきらと輝き、まるで内側から光を放つように、永遠の存在であるかのように見せていた。  
「私には関係ない」ロキは窓を離れた。眩しい光が容赦なくソーを打つ。「もう決心した。私は今夜、ヨトゥンヘイムに帰る」  
　ソーは考えるより先に勢いよく立ち上がっていた。ロキの肩をつかみ、そこにある紋様に親指を食い込ませた。怒りに我を忘れているのは、今やソーの方だった。絶望が二枚目の肌のように全身を覆った。  
「ロキ、行かないでくれ」  
「手を離せ」ロキは信じられないほど冷静な声で言った。  
「もう少し考えてくれ、頼む」  
　ロキは手を振りほどいて離れていき、ソーはそれ以上後を追わなかった。ロキの目は無表情で、何ひとつ読み取れるものはなかった。  
「これ以上考えることなんてない」  
　ロキは、まるでソーから目をそらすことができなくなったように彼を見つめたまま、ゆっくりと扉まで後ろ向きに歩いた。そして外に足を踏み出し、いなくなってしまった。ロキが消えてしまうと、ソーにはうまく説明できない、ぞっとするような静けさが襲ってきた。空虚な気分だった。扉を開いてロキを追いかけ、立ち止まらせて、説得するべきなのかもしれない。けれどそうしても仕方ないことはわかっていた。ソーはふらふらと後ずさり、ベッドに腰を下ろして、両手で顔を覆った。

\----------

　一時間ほど経ってから、出て行ったきり戻ってこないロキを探すため、ソーは部屋を出た。ラウフェイが来るまではアスガルドを離れることはないとわかっていても、まるですでに彼を失ってしまったような気がしていた。王宮はどこか寒々しく、知らない場所のように思えた。広間をロキと並んで通り抜けることにすっかり慣れていて、こうしてふたたび一人で歩くことが、あまりにも冷酷な運命の仕打ちのように感じられた。追い詰められた気持ちのまま、ソーはさらに足を早めて歩いた。角を曲がったとき、母親にぶつかりそうになった。  
「ソー」母はにっこり笑いかけたが、息子の表情を見た瞬間、さっと笑顔を曇らせた。「愛する息子よ、何があったのですか？」  
　母には打ち明けずにいられなかった。  
「ロキが出て行こうとしているんです」  
　フリッガは眉をひそめ、瞳に同情を浮かべた。彼女はソーを抱き寄せて、背中をゆっくり撫でた。  
「まだ時間があるわ。ロキの気持ちは変わるかもしれない」  
「行って欲しくありません」  
「わかってるわ」フリッガは体を離してソーの頬に触れた。「まだ希望を失ってはだめよ」  
　希望はもう失われていた。ロキはソーと同じくらい頑固なのだから──決意を覆すことはないだろう。  
「もう何もかも終わってしまったような気がします」ソーは言った。「初めてロキがここに来たとき、私は彼が存在することにすら腹を立てていました。今は、いなくなってしまうことに腹を立てている」  
「まだ何も終わってはいないわ」フリッガは彼の頬を親指で撫でた。「諦めるまでは、何も終わることはないのよ」  
　ソーは母の頬にキスをして、彼女の言葉を頭の中で何度も繰り返した。母親と別れ、書庫に向かうことにした。今ではロキについてすっかり詳しくなっていて、そこに行けば会えると容易に推測できた。ソーは静かに中に入り、注意深く本や巻物の列のあいだを通り抜けた。奥の方に近づくとロキの裸足の足が見え、さらに近づくにつれて全身が見えてきた。ロキは床に座り込んでいた。足をまっすぐ伸ばし、腕も力なく垂らしている。彼は本を読んでさえいなかった。ソーを見ると、その表情は険しくなった。ソーはロキの横に膝をつき、その表情を探り、目を覗き込んだ。ロキは打ちのめされた顔をしていた。  
「ロキ」  
「私の決心を覆しに来たのか？」  
　ロキはソーの顔を見ず、膝に視線を落とした。ソーは手を伸ばして彼に触れたい気持ちに駆られ、そんな自分を無理やり抑えた。  
「そうじゃない」ソーは言った。  
　ロキはその答えに驚いたようだったが、それをほとんど表情には表さなかった。ソーは唾を飲み込んでから言った。  
「おまえに愛していると伝えに来たんだ」  
　一瞬、ロキは凍りついたように動かなくなった。それから立ち上がり、まるでソーがひどく失礼な言葉を投げつけたかのように、唸り声をあげて彼を突き飛ばした。大きな瞳は怒りに燃え、歯を食いしばっていた。ソーの隣に立ったが、触れようとはしなかった。  
「よくもそんなことを」ロキは言った。「よくもそんなことを私に」  
　ソーはロキが何故そんな反応をするのかわからなかった。冗談だとでも思っているのだろうか？  
「本当のことだ」彼は言った。  
　手を伸ばすと、ロキは後ずさり、さっと彼に背を向けた。逃げ出しはしなかった。逃げ出すにはロキのプライドが高すぎることをソーも知っていたが、それにしても、ソーをちらりとも見ようとしなかった。二人ともお互いの次の行動をうかがい、ひと言も交わさないまま、何分もが経過した。それから、静かな、しかしはっきりとした声で、ロキが言った。  
「行きたくない」  
　ソーはとっさに声が出なかった。「ロキ──」  
「あんたのせいだ！」ロキは振り向いた。再び怒りの炎を目に浮かべ、ロキはソーに勢いよく詰め寄った。「この薄汚い、アスガルドの豚！」  
　ロキは殴りかかってきた。固い拳、鋭い指の関節。こめられた力はそれほど強くないが、何度も繰り返し殴られ、鋭い痛みが走った。ソーはロキに殴りたいだけ殴らせた。今考えられるのは、ロキが本当は行きたくないと思っていること、ここに留まってくれるかもしれないということだけだった。  
「あんたが大嫌いだ」ロキは言った。  
「嘘をつくな」とソーは返した。  
　ソーの落ち着いた声が、ロキの怒りをいくらか鎮めたようだった。彼は殴るのをやめ、両手の拳を脇に落とした。「あんたといると苛々してくる」  
　ソーはそんなロキを抱きしめた。「愛している」  
　ロキは何も反応せず、ソーはそれを良い兆候だと考えた。ロキは頭をソーの肩にもたせかけ、激しく息をついていた。ソーはまた同じ言葉を繰り返した。いつそれが起こったのかはわからない。けれど今は、ひとかけらの疑いもなくそう思えた──ロキを愛している。そしてロキは⋯⋯ロキは、ここを離れたくないのだ。ソーにとって、それはロキが愛しているという言葉を返してくれることと変わらなかった。長い抱擁をほどくと、ロキはやっとソーをまっすぐ見つめた。もう怒った顔はしていなかった。ソーはあまりにもほっとして、泣き出しそうになった。泣くかわりにソーは、ロキに深く、心を込めたキスをした。  
「どこにも行かないか？」彼は聞いた。  
　ロキのささやき声が聞こえた。「ああ」

\----------

　夕闇が急速に近づいていた。書庫の天井の丸い天窓から、茜色の光が差し込んでいる。ソーとロキはまだ書庫にいた。ロキの気持ちが変わったことを確かめたのにも関わらず、ソーは彼を片時も一人にしたくなかった。勘の良いロキにはそれがすぐに伝わった。ロキが読書をしているあいだ、ソーはそのすぐ後ろ、ほとんど肩に息がかかりそうなほど近くに寄り添っていた。ロキはついに煩わしげな声をあげた。  
「そうやってずっとひっついているつもりか？」  
　ソーは一歩後ろに下がった。「本当にどこにも行かないな？」  
「ああ」ロキは答えた。「もうこれでそう言うのは千回目だが。どうせ帰っても良いことは何もないからな。ヨトゥンヘイムが危険に晒されるかもしれないし、今までの条約がすべて無駄になってしまうし」  
　ソーは眉をひそめた。  
「それだけが理由か？」  
「愛の告白を期待しているなら、がっかりすることになるぞ」ロキは本を閉じて、沈んでいく太陽に目を向けた。「父は一時間もすれば到着するだろう」  
　これで終わりでないことは、二人ともわかっていた。ラウフェイはロキの決断にショックを受けるだろう。目の前で父親に嘆き悲しまれれば、ロキの気持ちもふたたび変わるかもしれない。夜が訪れる頃に事態がどう変わっているか、二人とも知るすべはなかった。ソーがこれほど不安になるのは、結婚式の日以来だった。やっと書庫を出て部屋に向かった二人を、扉の前でフリッガが迎えた。彼女はロキを見てにっこりと微笑みかけた。彼女が何故そこにいるのか、二人とももうわかっていた。  
「お父様があなたたちを玉座の間で待っているわ」

\----------

　二人はオーディンの隣に並んだ。ラウフェイの到着を待ちながら、三人とも無言だった。ロキはオーディンに彼の決心をまだ告げていなかったが、オーディン自身もロキに何も訊かなかった。父親もまた、ロキがここにとどまってくれることを望んでいるのだろうか。家族の誰もがそう望んでいるとソーは信じていた──ロキはもうすっかりアスガルドに馴染んでいて、彼がいない光景など、もはや想像もできなくなっていた。  
　ソーの隣で、ロキが落ち着かなげに身じろぎするのがわかった。それも無理はない。彼が父親に会うのは結婚式の日以来で、そのあいだ話さえしていなかったのだから。ロキは心から緊張しているように見えたが、そう自分で認めるくらいなら死んだ方がましだと思っていることだろう。アスガルドは夜になりかかっていた。ソーは視線をロキからオーディンへ、そして玉座の間の扉へと移した。子供の頃はラウフェイが恐ろしくて仕方なかった。ある意味、それは今も同じことだ。ラウフェイは巨人であり、戦士でもあり、一国の王だ。けれど彼はロキの父親でもある。  
　やがて、衛兵の一人がラウフェイの到着を告げた。オーディンが立ち上がった。  
「ここに通せ」  
　ロキは大きく息を吐き出して、じっと動かなくなった。ソーは彼の手を握ろうとしたが、重い足音が近づいてきて周囲に反響し、手を動かせなくなった。ラウフェイの到着と同時に広間全体が震えだし、床にガタガタという音が広がった。玉座の間の扉が開き、ラウフェイが足を踏み入れる。一瞬、全員が動きを止め、そしてロキが突然命を取り戻したように動き出した。  
「父上！」彼は呼びかけて、ラウフェイに駆け寄った。  
　ラウフェイも近づいてきて、広間の中央で片膝をつき、息子を抱きしめた。目をぎゅっと閉じて、異国の言葉で何かをロキの耳にささやく。ソーはまた言いようのない罪悪感に襲われた。抱擁が終わると、ラウフェイは立ち上がって頭を垂れた。オーディンも同じ動作を返した。  
「ようこそ、ラウフェイ王」  
「ロキに私の要望を伝えていただけただろうか」  
「ああ」オーディンはロキを手で指し示した。「彼に決断を任せた。彼一人だけに」  
　全員の目がロキに注がれていた。ロキの姿は何故か急に小さく、頼りなく見えた。囚人のような表情で初めてここに来た、あの日のように。  
「それで？」ラウフェイが言った。「おまえはどうしたい？ 小さな月よ」  
　ロキが口を開くまで、永遠の時間が過ぎたように思えた。彼は父親の手首をつかんだ。  
「私はアスガルドに残ります」ロキがそう言うまで息を止めていたことに、ソーはそのとき気づいた。「このような条約を無効にしては、我が王国の恥となります」  
　ラウフェイはすぐには返事をしなかった。ロキの答えに衝撃を受けているのがわかった。  
「それは本当におまえの決断か？」  
　ロキは頷いた。「はい、そうです」  
　ラウフェイはしばらくの間、続きの言葉をロキから引き出そうとするように彼を見つめていた。しかし、何も言わない様子を見ると、さっと顔を上げた。彼はソーを、次にオーディンを見て、目を細めた。彼の予想していた答えではなかったのだろう。  
「私は騙されないぞ」彼は言った。「そう言うように説得されたんだな？」  
「父上、違います──」  
　ラウフェイの動きを見て、彼が攻撃的な体勢を取ろうとしていることにソーは気づいた。ソーの指はうずいたが、まだ武器を呼ぼうとはしなかった。ラウフェイはロキの父親だ。何も考えず攻撃できる敵とは違う。隣を見ると、オーディンはグングニルを強く握っていた。ロキは父親の腕をつかんで押しとどめようとしていたが、ラウフェイの力に敵うはずもなかった。ラウフェイは軽く手をはらい、振りほどかれたロキは隣で転びかけた。  
「息子を返せ」ラウフェイは言った。  
　オーディンはグングニルを体の前に移動させた。「下がれ、ラウフェイ。落ち着いて考えろ。これはロキの決めたことだ」  
「嘘だ」  
　次に、ラウフェイの目はソーに向けられた。その目が細められ、新たに怒りの矛先が向けられる。ソーは身構えたが、やはりまだ武器を使う気はなかった。今、誰か一人でも相手に襲いかかったら、ふたたび戦が勃発するだろう。ラウフェイにもそれはわかっているはずだった。しかし彼は今、怒りにとらわれて何も考えられなくなっている。拳が握られ、不意に空気が冷たくなった。ラウフェイの手首から先が氷に覆われ始める。ソーはこれからしなければならないことを謝りたくてロキを目で探したが、その姿はどこにも見えなかった。ラウフェイの低い唸り声が響く。  
「よくも私の息子を奪ったな」  
「ラウフェイ！」オーディンは叫んだ。「今攻撃したら、おまえは死ぬことになるぞ」  
　ラウフェイは耳を貸さなかった。彼は腕を振りかざし、ソーはついに武器を呼ばなければならないと観念した。しかし、ラウフェイはそのまま動かなかった。腕の氷はひび割れて消え、彼は足をよろめかせて後ろに倒れかかった。床にぶつかる直前に体が浮き上がり、空中で止まった。  
「父上」ロキの声がした。  
　ロキの姿がまた見えるようになって、ソーは何が起こったのかを理解した。ロキは腕を突き出していて、その肘のあたりまでが緑色の魔力の光で覆われていた。何らかの魔法で父親を止めたのだ。ラウフェイの体はゆっくりと床に降ろされ、彼も今は息子が何をしたか理解している様子だった。目に浮かんでいた怒りは消え、代わりに悲しみに近いものが浮かんでいた。ソーはオーディンを見た──父王はもう、防御の構えは取っていなかった。  
「馬鹿なことはやめてください、父上」ロキは愛情のこもった声で言った。「私が帰れないことはよくご存知でしょう」  
　ラウフェイは床の上でじっと動かなかった。「まだ決めつけるには早すぎたな」  
　ロキは頷いた。  
「そうですね。そして、今はもう夜遅すぎる。父上はもうお帰りになる時間です」  
「おまえの家はヨトゥンヘイムだ」ラウフェイは言った。「アスガルドではない」  
「両方とも、私の母国です」  
　ロキは腕を下に降ろし、魔法の光も消えた。その腕が震えているのがソーには見えた。強い魔法を使ったからだろうか。あるいは他の理由のせいかもしれない。ロキは父親を助け起こした。静かな広間の中央で、全員の緊張感がゆっくりと消えていった。すっかり夜になっていた。長い一日が終わった。

\----------

　その後すぐにラウフェイは出発した。広間の少し離れた場所でロキとしばらく静かに話をしてから、彼は衛兵に伴われて外に出ていった。これでロキは本当に二度と父親に会えなくなる。ロキはここにとどまるが、それですべてが解決されたわけではないこともソーにはよくわかっていた。  
「今回のことで何も問題は起きませんね」ロキはオーディンに訊き、それは正確には質問ではなかったが、それでもオーディンは答えた。  
「おまえの父親は実際には攻撃しなかった。条約は有効なままだ」  
　ロキは頷き、目を伏せた。「ありがとうございます」  
　部屋に戻るとロキはしばらく無言で、それはソーの予想通りだった。愛する伴侶に伝えたいことはたくさんあったが、どれもうまく言葉にならなかった。話す代わりに、ソーもロキと同様に無言になった。二人には時間が戻ってきた。必要なだけ、いくらでも使える未来の時間が。ソーは湯浴みと寝支度をして、そのあいだ、ロキを一人にしておいた。ソーは確かにロキをここにとどまる方向に促した。最終的にはロキ自身の決断だったが、そうして欲しいとソーも願っていた。二人ともベッドに入り、灯りが吹き消されると、ロキはついに沈黙を破った。  
「あれは本当か？」彼は言った。  
　暗闇の中で顔は見えなかったが、ソーはロキの方に向き直った。  
「何がだ？」  
「愛していると言ったな。あれは本当だったのか？」  
「本当でなければ言わない」  
　ふん、というロキの声だけが聞こえ、顔を見て表情を探れたらよかったのにとソーは思った。シーツの擦れる音が聞こえ、ロキがソーの上に覆いかぶさってきた。体の上に彼の影だけが見える。おかしな考えだが、ほんの一瞬、ソーはロキが自分を殺そうとしているのかと思った。しかしそうする代わりに、ロキは顔を近づけて、ソーの顎にそっと鼻先をつけた。  
「いつか私が王になったら」彼は言った。「ヨトゥンヘイムの国境をまた開きたい」  
「いつかおまえが⋯⋯」ソーは途中で口ごもって息をついた。ロキにこんなふうに触れられていると、何も冷静に考えられなくなった。「わかった、検討しよう」  
「よかった」  
　ロキはソーの首に歯を立て、ソーはロキが何かに怒っているのか、それとも楽しんでいるのかわからなかった。ロキの腰をつかみ、もう一度目を閉じる。ロキはここにいる、ずっとここにいる。何があっても、もうそのことは変わらない。ソーは体を起こして、ロキに口づけた。二人は暗闇の中でしばらくそうやって座っていた。重ねた唇を動かしながら、体をぴったりとお互いに押しつけて。  
「私があんたを愛していると勝手に思いこむな」ロキは言った。  
　ソーは笑い声をあげた。辛辣だがいかにも彼らしい言葉に、笑い出さずにいられなかった。  
「おまえに関して何かを決めつけるほど馬鹿じゃない」ソーはロキの手を取り、両手で包んだ。「だがひとつだけ確かめさせてくれ。俺を憎んではいないと」  
　ロキはソーの顎に口づけた。「あんたを憎んではいない」  
　ソーは微笑み、ロキの手を一瞬だけぎゅっと握った。  
「おまえがいつか俺を愛するようになると期待するほどの馬鹿でもないぞ」  
　ロキは笑った。「あんたはいつまでも馬鹿だ、我が夫よ」  
「そうだとしても、期待はしてない」  
　ロキは首を少し横に傾けた。見えなくても、彼がそうしているのがソーにはわかった。  
「しばらく時間がかかるかもしれない」ロキは言った。「あんたが待ちくたびれないといいとは思っている」  
　ソーは腕を上げ、ロキを下に引き寄せて、唇を耳につけた。  
「時間はじゅうぶんある」  
　この宇宙に流れるすべての時間が、今では二人のものだった。


End file.
